Middle of Nowhere
by Dixon's Asskicker
Summary: Beth thought the worst had happened when her whole family was killed in a car accident. Thinking things would be better after being adopted by Carol and Ed Peletier, she had no clue what was to happen years later in the form of Shane Walsh. When things come to a head and seem hopeless, she spies a gruff man with a crossbow who will change her life forever. Will be be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story was written for a different fandom at one time and it just didn't feel right until I used our favorite Bethyl pairing. I will warn you though, this story is a slow burn and some of the content will be very disturbing. I promise though, nothing extremely graphic and if it does turn graphic, I will warn you before the chapter. Daryl is NOT a bad guy in this so don't let the first few chapters put you on edge. The bad guy will be stated in a few paragraphs and I promise, there will be a HEA for our couple, even if it takes a little bit to get there. Besides, we all know Daryl is a finicky guy anyway and our Beth is going to be put through the ringer. PLEASE review if you like it. I love this story because it shows how real life is and how things like this really do happen. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter One**

I was 8 years old when my only living family were tragically killed in a hit and run accident one rainy night. Responding officers, EMT's and the fire department weren't on the scene until it was too late. Being that I had no other living family members, considering my grandparents were dead and neither of my parents had siblings, I was rushed off to a foster home in the heart of Atlanta, Georgia.

No longer could I watch as my daddy tended over sick farm animals or smell the delicious aroma of my mother baking cookies in the oven. A secret recipe that had been passed down from my grandmother.

I couldn't tease Maggie relentlessly when she finally had her first date. And how my daddy would put the fear of God into any poor guy that dared to ask her on a date.

And I would never watch my much older brother Shawn, walk across the stage to receive his diploma after four years of High School.

For a while, I tried to be an optimistic person; keep the hope alive that I would one day find another family to feel the deep, gaping hole that the death of my family left me with. But like they always say, when one bad thing happens; there's a million more situations on the way to test you.

So when I was visited by a lovely looking couple on a Saturday, I couldn't help but be hopeful when I saw their bright smiles and loving gestures of trying to make me feel comfortable.

The woman's' name was Carol Peletier and her husbands' name was Ed. They seemed like the perfect couple on paper and they played the part almost mechanically. As if they were faking it. But being an 8 year old and severely naive, I didn't catch the warning signs that should've caused the alarms in my head to ring off.

But really, I was just happy that someone was giving me a chance at a real life to be normal. Go to school, have friends and just be the kid I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Since I didn't state it in my previous chapter, I want to say that I do NOT own TWD, Daryl Dixon or Beth Greene. I'm just playing around with them and giving them a story. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Two

The first six months were strained but still great, nonetheless. Carol showered me with love, affection and actually acted like she genuinely cared. Ed, on the other hand, had changed almost instantly and I was terrified of him.

Although he never once touched me or raised his voice, his actions with Carol were a complete different story. Any move she made was calculatingly skittish around him, in fear that he would hit or demean her. I wanted to help her but I knew that the moment I defied him, I'd be on his hit list also. And honestly, I didn't want that. My confidence was lacking and I wasn't a huge fan of having to hide bruises every day that weren't my fault.

The year that followed was much the same and I had no real complaints about my new life. I was loved and cherished by Carol. Ed looked at me with indifference but provided me with what I needed after he had his fill of booze and cigarettes. He sometimes came home in a drunken rage, dragging Carol into their bedroom and doing God knows what to her. I hid in my bed, with my hands over my ears and would count to ten over and over, trying to block out the slaps and screams.

I should've known that things were too good to be true even though it wasn't the best situation to be in. It all changed one night when Carol received a phone call from the local Sheriff, saying that Ed had been in a car accident after driving drunk from a bar he frequented.

Carol was heartbroken of course and no one could console her for days, it seemed. She drowned her sorrow in alcohol the year that followed and I stayed quiet. I didn't try to get out and be social. I stayed in my room and concentrated on school. On going to college and making my real daddy Hershel proud.

The first year didn't prove to be the hardest by far. Carol was in denial almost constantly and when it really dawned on her in the form of his insurance policy, she went ballistic. She started getting drunk more often and when that wasn't enough; she went to the harder stuff. Leftover pain pills from previous surgeries. No matter how old they were, she'd still take them. And after a year of spending all of the insurance money on pills that Doctors wouldn't prescribe, she found a cheaper drug. Heroin.

And since her and Ed had legally adopted me, Social Services had stopped coming around to check on my well-being, assuming that I was well taken care of. How wrong they were.

At 11 years old, I became accustomed to the scarce meals and sad excuses for clothing. I'd go to school smelling of body odor and stale cigarette smoke. The kids would poke fun at my tattered clothes and ratty hair. I'd just stare at my feet and continue to make the best of my day.

Then the worst time of our grieving came to a head. She hadn't worked at all since his death and the money was running out. We had barely a penny to our name and Carol needed her fix of her coping mechanism.

One of the dealers that she bought from came over to our house when she called him hysterically on the phone. She begged and pleaded with him to make some sort of deal with her. 'I'll do anything, just bring it to me!' were her exact words on the phone.

I was walking to my bedroom when I overheard her on the phone and shrugged my shoulders, thinking nothing of her hysterics. I had grown immune to it and I stayed in my room like I normally do.

Little did I know, that would be the last day of my freedom.

"Beth, get down here! There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I replied tiredly as I pushed my schoolwork out of the way and walked downstairs.

I glanced to my Carol first and then the person standing beside her. I became suspicious as soon as I saw the guy.

He had a military style buzz cut and dark brown eyes that didn't look quite right. He didn't look strung out like I had thought he would but I could see a different hunger in his eyes; a craving of some sort. And when I walked into the room, I felt like my body was on fire. And not in a good way.

"Bella, this is Shane. He's one of my friends. You're going to stay with him for a while.. while I... get myself together.."

I stared at her in awkward silence, wondering if I heard her correctly. Surely I didn't.

"What? Why?"

"Beth, I really can't handle you anymore. All you do is sit in your room and do nothing. You don't contribute anything to this house and I can't afford to feed you for free anymore. They don't send a check anymore for you, so... James has agreed to have you stay with him. He's got different things around his house that you can do... To stay busy..." She said hesitantly as she fidgeted with her hands.

She couldn't wait for me to get out of here, obviously.

"Are you serious? I don't want to go with him; I want to stay with you!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shane slip something into her hand discreetly. Before I knew it, his firm hand was wrapped around my upper arm and I felt a sharp tug as he started to drag me out the front door.

I think I was in shock because I really didn't put up a fight. I just stared at him in what I'm sure was horror as he pushed me into the back seat of a car.

When he started to walk around the car to the drivers' door, I immediately started to pull on the door handle to get out but he had the child safety lock in place preventing me from getting out. I started screaming in a panic as he started to drive off, ignoring my screams.

"Why are you doing this? I want to go home! Please, please take me home!"

A sharp sting overtook my face before I could even process what he had done. I had never been struck before; not even a spanking by my real parents. Not even Ed had dared to touch me in anger.

Needless to say, after a firm 'shut up or I'll do it again' resounded in my ears; I decided my best course of action would be to shut up.

With tears in my eyes, I nodded slowly and looked down at the carpeted floor of the car. No specks of dirt or food could be found. It was pristinely clean and I wondered if something were wrong with him.

An OCD drug dealer? That was a first.

Was he even a drug dealer?

So many had frequented my house in the past 2 years that I had developed my own idea about them. Dirty, wide-eyed and fidgety. He definitely was none of those things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I know you're all patiently waiting for our favorite redneck but it'll be a little bit yet before he's introduced. I promise though, the wait is worth it! Review if you like it! Also, I'm not too fond of the name I've chosen for this story so give me some ideas for a new title! Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Once my crying stopped I fell into a restless sleep and kept waking up in spurts to the passing scenery. The man was still driving and if it weren't for the clock on the radio, I would have no idea how long we had been on the road.

We had been driving for a while and it was nearing lunchtime so I suspected we would be stopping soon. I was clueless to where he was taking me and I hoped that his intentions weren't malicious.

"What do you want to eat for lunch, sweetie?" There was the sweet voice again. Like he was talking to a baby. Or coddling me.

"I don't care..." I replied sadly, knowing what the alternative would bring me. The first time I mumbled or cocked an attitude, I was slapped or hit on the back of my head. I learned quickly to answer him correctly. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Ok then. We'll stop at the diner up ahead. But some rules first." Oh god, what now? "No talking unless I speak to you. Don't look at anyone. Act like the good girl I know is in there. And call me Daddy. We wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious, would we?"

"No." I said as I picked at my thumb nail. A hang nail had developed within the past few days and it was a welcome distraction from recent events.

With those words and a silent warning to stay quiet, we pulled into the parking lot of an almost empty diner. He opened the car door for me and when I stepped out, I felt his hand on my lower back immediately; guiding me to the door. We were seated by an older waitress who was none the wiser to my predicament. I guess she automatically assumed we were a father/daughter.

"What can I get you folks today?" she asked politely but obviously she couldn't wait to get off work.

"A Pepsi for me and water for my daughter." She wrote down our drink orders and looked towards him again.

"Would you like to go ahead and order? Or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I'll have a western omelet with salsa on the side and my daughter will have a house salad. No dressing or cheese." I resisted the urge to gawk at him. With no cheese and no dressing, it was hardly a meal. And considering we had been driving since leaving from my house, with nothing to eat, I needed more than a plain salad. But I knew not to argue so I just stared at the table-top.

Once she walked away, Shane sneaked a creepy glance at me and smiled like he knew something I didn't.

"We're going to have a lot of fun together, Beth. I promise it'll be nothing like you've ever experienced. You're almost 11, right? No boyfriends?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

I shook my head mutely and looked back at him, afraid to look away.

"That's good. I want you clean and pure. You're mine now."

I didn't understand what he meant by pure and clean but a feeling of dread overtook my stomach at his expression. I still nodded in agreement though.

Once the waitress brought our orders and I had promptly scarfed mine down as if I were starving, we were on the road again.

This time though, he told me to sit in the front seat where he could see me better. We drove for a few hours and once again I fell asleep against the door, oblivious to his weird stares.

When I awoke again, I could feel something touching the side of my leg gently and I woke with a start. I looked down to find his hand on my thigh, rubbing circles with his index finger. He didn't even look my way when I opened my eyes although I'm sure he felt me shiver involuntarily at his touch.

"Don't be scared, Bethy." he said as he stared at the road, "I'm the only one you have now. You depend on me for everything. So if you don't do what I want or what I tell you, you won't get what you need."

"Ok..." I replied in a whisper, scared to talk any louder.

"Now," he continued, "Once we get where we're going, there's going to be some ground rules. If you don't follow my rules, you will be punished. Are we clear?"

I replied in the same fashion and stared out the window, trying to ignore his hand going higher as he talked.

"I own you, bought and paid for. No friends and especially no boys. When I tell you to do something, you do it; no questions asked and no hesitance. You talk to no one unless I tell you to. If you go against me, your privileges will be taken. No food, no water, nothing."

I nodded again hoping against hope that he would just shut up.

Finally after a few more hours of driving, we arrived to our destination and the scenery scared me. The mountains that surrounded us chilled me to my bones and the only neighbor I had spied on our way was a small run-down cabin not too far from us. I was thankful for that, at least but still found myself terrified at the aspect of being alone in this. Much less alone with him.

He talked in length about his plans for me and how he had been watching Carol for years. That once he saw me, he knew he had to have me. He had just waited until the right moment.

He knew that Carol had turned to drugs to escape her grief and after giving her a few samples of his 'product,' he knew he had her hooked. He supplied her for a year and then swept the rug out from under her. Drained her dry until she could bleed no more. And when she became desperate, he said he'd take payment in the form of 'me'.

Pretty crappy deal, if you ask me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I decided to add another chapter while I was online. We get a sneak peek at Daryl in this chapter! So yay!

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

If you would've asked me what the scariest part of my journey had been so far, I would've told you the moment that he put me into his car.

But since we've been at his house here in the middle of nowhere? I couldn't even begin to explain the scariest part because so much happened within the first two days I have been here.

Once we waltzed into the front door of his home it seemed like a switch had been flipped inside his head. I don't know if it was because he was comfortable with where we were or if he had soundproof walls. But regardless of those things, he started yelling as soon as we walked inside.

"Get upstairs and wait for me. First door on the right." he said leaving me no option to look at my surroundings or get a sense of where we were. "Now!" he yelled.

I ran like my life depended on it and in retrospect, it probably did. He had already warned me if I didn't do what he wanted, he could end me and find a replacement. That he would punish me until I couldn't stand up right. I didn't want to be punished.

So again, I ran to the room and stood at the center of it, unsure of what to do.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my resolve crumbled. I became a blubbering mess.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." I begged him between sobs.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to love you, Beth. You know what love is, right?" he asked as I nodded. "You don't hurt someone you love. Love might sting a little but it never hurts."

"What are you gonna do..?" I asked while trying to look him straight in the eyes like he likes although all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

He didn't bother to reply and as he walked closer to the bed, staring at it with a peculiar look in his eyes, I fought the urge to run away and escape his clutches.

Pointing to the bed and only saying 'sit,' he pulled the thick covers back and prompted me to lie down. I obliged slowly and when I finally lay down, he sat beside me and started to unbutton my pajama top. I started to fight him as he did it but when he raised his hand as if to strike me, I stopped immediately; frozen in place.

What happened next was a nightmare and no matter how many times I opened/closed my eyes, it didn't change what he had done to me. He left almost immediately after he buttoned his pants back into place while I lay there in a sobbing mess.

I tried in vain to clean myself in the bathroom as I cried but even if I had gotten the tinge of blood cleaned off from between my legs, I still felt dirty. Used. I didn't understand what he had done to me but I knew that it was bad and that it hurt worse than anything I ever felt. Every time I cringed away from him or tried to get up, he'd smack me wherever his hand would be at the time. My butt, side, stomach and face especially were the most damaged places. I could see welts and bruises forming on my body from where he held me in place.

I was still in the shower when he emerged with a plate of food. Again, he didn't stay long and wouldn't look at me. It was a drastic change from the person I traveled on the road with. This person was more distant, cold and calculating.

Getting out of the shower was another hard thing to do. My legs felt like jello and it was hard to bring my legs over the tall tub. I guess it wasn't made for an 11 year old. It had weird holes all around on the inside and I spied a little button near the middle. I didn't want to know what that was all about so I put a stop to those thoughts before they could take root inside my head.

I walked to the bed to find a plate of toast, eggs, and orange juice. It looked a lot better than the plain salad I had earlier so I dug in almost immediately.

After eating my food, I sat at a bench that allowed me to look out through the window at the neighborhood and for a moment, I felt a sense of normalcy in the action. I would do this all the time at home while doing my homework. I spied a few squirrels running up and down trees, trying to catch each other playfully. I should be out there playing, riding a bike, all kinds of things that children do. But it wasn't meant to be, I guess.

Staring into oblivion, I started daydreaming when I was promptly spooked by the barking of a dog. I ventured a person walking along the dirt road that led to our house. He wasn't coming my way, I realized sadly but was going towards the thick forest that surrounded everything, with a crossbow strapped over his back. For a moment, I hated him. Envied him. Wished I were in his shoes with no worries and not having to worry about a crazy person that had me trapped.

As if he could sense my stare, he looked up towards my window and spotted me. He didn't wave or smile, but scowled in my direction with a judging glare. His glance both scared and excited me at the same time. When he didn't get a reaction from me, he cocked his head to the side and sent me a wondering glance, as if trying to read me. Seeming to give up on whatever he was trying to figure out, he beckoned the scraggly dog to follow him into the woods and they were gone. Out of my sight. My hope began to crumble slowly, fearing that no one could help me. And certainly not the strange man I just saw who looked as if he could break me with just one word.

How I wished I could experience the freedom that he surely experienced every day out in those woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Annnd... another chapter! I already had it typed up so I figured I'd post it also :) Enjoy!

Chapter 5

After those first few days it seemed that Shane had gone into a routine of sorts for our days. He'd wake me up at the butt crack of dawn with a bowl of stale cereal and skim milk, watch me eat and make me take a shower. Sometimes he left me in privacy, other times he'd stay and watch in silence making me feel like some freak show.

When the shower was over, he'd force me on the bed and 'love me'. That's what he called it anyway. I called it 'bad love' but what do I know? He's a grown up.

He didn't leave me by myself like last time and I wasn't allowed to shower afterwards because he said he liked how I smelled when we were done.

He sat on the bed beside me and grabbed my hand in a tender manner. It shocked me at first but I was smart in not showing my surprise.

"Now Beth... We have to have a talk, ok?" I nodded and just stared at his offending hand wishing I had something I could stab it with.

"You can't tell anyone about the things we do, ok? Others won't understand and they'll try to put us in jail."

"I don't want to go to jail... My real mommy told me that's a place for bad people.."

"Exactly. And you're not a bad girl, are you Beth? I only took you from Carol because she couldn't handle you. She didn't care. She didn't want you. She wanted you to go away and didn't care how she got rid of you. I saved you. I made sure no one else could hurt you."

I understood in a sense what he was saying was right. Carol never spent any time with me after Ed died; she never hugged me or told me she loved me afterwards. Said I was too expensive and lazy to take care of. That I had to earn my way. So.. maybe I'm just earning my way here with Shane.

Even if the words rang true inside my head, there was still a sense of wrong in it that I didn't understand. Why didn't Carol ever talk to me about what boys and girls did together in the bedroom? Maybe if I had known, I would've been ready for his 'love.'

After being stuck in the house with Shane for two weeks straight, I could feel myself starting to lose touch with everything. He kept drilling the same things in my head every day that he had the day he told me that if we were found out, we'd go to jail until I started to believe him wholeheartedly. That we were out in the middle of nowhere and no one would miss me or look for me. That we were completely alone.

He also started to let me explore the house but there were still limitations on where I could go. I was allowed in the kitchen, living room and bathroom. The basement and his room were off limits. He wouldn't tell me why but I had a sneaking suspicion that it involved 'grown up' things that I didn't want to know about. I never questioned anything he asked or made me do.

We still followed the basic routines of the day but now I was eating breakfast in the kitchen while he sat across from me and stared.

This morning however, I had a question for him and hoped that he wouldn't become angry.

"Daddy?" I whispered shakily. He still hadn't relented on the 'daddy' thing and I still hated him for it. That name was supposed to be reserved for Hershel Greene; not him.

He glanced at me suspiciously and I immediately lost my nerve, staring at my bowl of cereal.

"Yes, Beth?"

"Can I ask you something? Promise you won't get mad?"

He seemed to think it over for a moment and even though I was starting to feel impatient, I never dared to show it. I knew better. At his quick nod, I continued,

"Can I play outside today? I was hoping I could get some fresh air and look at the flowers in the back yard... I promise that's all I'll do..." I said clearly but not too loud in fear that he may think I'm demanding something.

"Beth... You know how I feel about you getting out of my sight, especially out here..." At his answer, I nodded sadly and resumed eating. "But.." he continued, causing me to look up again, "If you promise to be a good girl and not wander off, I'll think it over."

"Yes daddy, I promise! I won't go out of the yard, I swear!" It was probably the perkiest I had been since arriving here and I think he knew that because his eyes started to narrow dangerously. I gained my composure at that look and said, "Thank you daddy. You're so nice.." It felt like bile on my tongue as I spoke the words but I knew that in order to have privileges, I'd have to be what he wanted me to be.

He didn't give me his answer for a few days and I began to grow worried that he had changed his mind. But I waited.

And waited.

I made sure to behave extra good these past few days and hoped that it would steer him into saying yes.

I let him 'love' me like he wanted and when he wanted, no matter how much more I died inside at his touch.

I ate all of my breakfast, lunch, and dinner no matter how bad it tasted.

I let him watch me shower every time and didn't shy away from his touch like I usually do.

Maybe I had done something wrong in all of my efforts to do them right?

I didn't know and he gave me no indication.

Another two weeks passed and I just knew Shane had forgotten about my question. I didn't though. I remembered every second of every day.

We were eating breakfast when he finally looked at me and gestured for me to pay attention.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me a couple of weeks ago and I've decided. Thought I forgot, didn't you?"

I shook my head but didn't answer verbally. I didn't want to say *anything* to make him mad.

"I'll allow it on one condition... You tell NO ONE about what goes on here, are we clear? Like I've told you before, other people won't understand and we'll both be in trouble. You aren't a child anymore. They'll send you to jail for a long time!" I nodded profusely and agreed.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!

"And if you happen to see anyone passing through, don't talk to them. Especially other men.. They can't 'love' you like I can. If you let them, you'll be in trouble and people will start calling you a whore. You got it? You don't want to be a whore, do you?" he asked with a strange gleam in his eye. I had no clue what a 'whore' was but I didn't want to be one.

Shortly after the conversation, he let me play outside for the first time in a month. There was a chain link fence around the whole yard with a lock on the gate that I couldn't open but I didn't care. I was just happy to be outside in fresh air, enjoying the sunshine.

I didn't see any sign of the scruffy man again.

I didn't know if I was disappointed or glad and that scared me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading! You'll hear from our favorite redneck in this chapter and I hope he doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

The days and nights that followed were a blur to me and nothing changed for a while. Before I knew it, it had been a year since I had arrived to this hell. Shane still had his way with me and sometimes, I was tempted to fight him tooth and nail. But I knew that if I were to fight, he'd beat me within an inch of my life.

Other times, I forgot where I was and being the teenager that I was, I tended to snap back at him sometimes. He didn't like that much. I remembered once instance in which I'll never forget. It had been the worst beating I had ever experienced.

_"Beth, where are you, girl?" I heard him ask from our bedroom as I sat huddled on the toilet, trying to avoid him._

_ "In the bathroom..." I said clearly, afraid to yell out at him._

_ "Well hurry up, girl! I didn't cook all this shit for nothin'." _

_ I nodded to myself and finished my business. Walking down the hallway, I could smell the scents of bacon and eggs in the kitchen. My mouth watered involuntarily and I couldn't hurry to the kitchen fast enough. Maybe he would actually let me eat real food and not granola bars!_

_ When I walked in, he sat at the table with a satisfied look and motioned for me to sit at the table beside him. I did so and felt my heart drop at what I saw in front of me._

_ In Shanes' plate there were heaps of bacon and egg covering his plate while I only spied a glass of juice along with a granola bar beside it. I now knew why he had that satisfied look on his face. He controlled everything and it gave him some sort of sick satisfaction._

_ I don't know if the last straw was the look on his face or the offending granola bar that was placed at my spot on the table,but something inside of me snapped in that moment. All I saw was countless times that he had made me go without eating as a punishment, 'loving' me, hurting me. Destroying me. _

_ My hand shot out so fast that I couldn't stop it before it happened. I flung the granola bar off of the table and across the room, breathing heavily and I was positive that my cheeks were burning with fury._

_ "Another granola bar, really?" I asked before I could clamp my hand over my mouth in astonishment. He rose from the table quickly with a surprised and amused expression on his face. That just infuriated me further. "You eat like a king and give me a measly granola bar?" _

_ The slap to my face caught me off guard but didn't surprise me. He was always punishing me for something but I had never took my behavior to this extreme. I knew better._

_ "You sassing me, Beth? Huh?" he grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me to the bedroom I hated so much. _

_ "I'm sorry, Shane! I didn't mean it!" And again, another mistake. I hadn't called him 'Shane' since arriving, always calling him 'Daddy' like he liked. A crack resounded in my ears as he struck me on the back of the head as he dragged me. Tears started to gather in my eyes and I didn't try to stop them._

_ He proceeded to push me into a sitting position on the bed and gave me a pointed stare, daring me to move. Finally finding some sense of sanity, I stayed rooted to the spot as he paced around the bedroom, muttering to himself._

_ "Why's she gotta do this? She knows better! Guess I'll have to do something I've been avoiding..." My ears perked at that statement and fear gripped me immediately._

_ Walking to the small closet that held his clothes and my meager outfits, he pulled a belt from a hanger. My blood ran cold at the object that he held in his hand, a fear I've never felt before overwhelming me. I wanted to bolt from the room and run but I knew that would only make my punishment worse so I stayed._

_ "I wish I didn't have to do this, Beth but you've left me no choice... You gotta learn to respect me. Obviously I haven't been teaching you right!"_

_ He grabbed my hair roughly and pulled me down to the floor, yanking my shirt off in the process. "Take your pants off, too. Now."_

_ I reluctantly did as he said and noticed as I fumbled with my pants, that my hands were shaking. My breath came out in short gasps and my palms were starting to sweat with anxiety._

_ When I finished taking the rest of my clothes off, I glanced behind me, with tears in my eyes. His were hard and unrelenting._

_ "Please... don't... I won't do it again, I promise!" _

_ But he didn't reply and he didn't spare me a second glance as he raised the belt in his hand. The first hit shocked me so badly that I suspect I blacked out for a second. I was never spanked as a child, much less with a belt. This was a rude awakening. And it hurt. Badly._

_ He kept hitting me, the force of the hits getting worse and worse. I sobbed and cried, apologizing for whatever I had done to make him so angry. I just had to open my big, fat mouth and make him mad._

_ When he finally stopped, I couldn't feel anything. My back had long since went numb from the strikes and my bottom was much the same. It seemed like hours had went by before I could stand up, my legs shaking violently._

_ "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked condescendingly, giving me a questioning look. I nodded my head, afraid to speak. "Answer me, girl!" he bellowed._

_ I nodded even more, "Yes daddy, I learned. I'm sorry!" _

_ He seemed pleased and motioned for me to go into the bathroom and clean myself up. I closed the door to the bathroom, not locking it and glanced out the small window. It was too small to crawl through._

_ I ignored thoughts of running away and looked outside, seeing a beat up blue and white truck starting with a loud rumble. My brows quirked, wondering why the truck was there and who it could be. Upon further inspection, I saw the scruffy man sitting in the drivers seat, pointing an evil glare to the house I called my prison. I hoped he hadn't heard me screaming. That would only spell disaster for me all over again and I'd be punished for being loud._

_ He turned his head abruptly to the road before him and with a squeal of tires, he peeled down the dirt road in a fury, leaving me wondering what he was so angry about._

That had been one of the worst beatings I've suffered so far and since I didn't suspect it could get any worse, my behavior became braver. I made sarcastic little remarks behind his back or funny faces as he lectured me. That never went over well with him. He hadn't used the belt again since that one time but his hands and other appendages did the job just as well, bruising my battered body beyond recognition. It was a shame I never went out in public, otherwise I'd be rescued for sure and Shane wouldn't have his 'toy' available at his beck and call.

I also haven't seen any of the scruffy man since that time when I saw him from the bathroom window. I never heard the familiar sound of his truck passing by either. Maybe he moved? Or just avoided this house altogether?

I wasn't sure but I wasn't going to count on anything anymore. I learned my lesson from my experiences through the years. I counted on my family and they were tragically taken away from me before I was ready. I counted on Ed and Carol to take care of me; Ed died and Carol had sold me for drugs. I didn't even delude myself into counting on Shane for anything besides serving as his punching bag.

So there was no point in me hoping that the scruffy man could be counted on too. He wouldn't save me from this hell hole and the psycho that invaded my space at every turn. He'd forget about me too and move on with his merry life, whatever that consisted of.

He'd probably never even saw me or thought of me. But honestly? I thought of him every chance I got, dreaming foolishly of the day that he'd realize something was very wrong with his neighbor and that the girl who lived with him was in trouble.

::Daryl Dixon POV::

The woods were quiet and soothing as I walked through them, tracking a rabbit to put into my deep freezer. It didn't take long fer me to track the little bastard, so I made quick work of ending its' life and tying it to the bundle of other creatures I had slung over my back.

Since I hunted for most of my food, I hardly ever ventured into the nearby town that was infested with idiots and morons. I avoided their types as best I could and the judgment in their eyes. Words like 'Dixon boy' and 'nothing but trouble' would be whispered whenever I braved a visit there. Needless to say, I made it my mission not to go there no more than I had to.

I had all I needed to survive here. A roof over my head, a raggedy old truck to beat around in and a few weapons to hunt. That was all I needed to get by. And I liked it that way.

The only neighbor I had for miles was a shifty looking guy with a buzz cut that kept mostly to himself and I was grateful for that. He doesn't mess with me and I don't mess with him. Whatever he did was his business and I didn't give two shits to know what he did in that small ass house.

But as the years went by and he continued living there, I always got a weird twist in my gut when I passed by the house. I didn't know what it was but something gave me the creeps about the guy.

He never approached me about anything other than asking if I'd keep an eye on the place while he went out of town and I agreed, just wanting him to get outta my sight.

It was a few days before he came back and retrieved the keys he had left for me to get in the house if need be that I spied a young girl in the backseat of his vehicle. I was mildly curious but didn't dwell on it too much, just wanting him to leave my house and go back to his place. I thought it odd that he was in the company of a girl that young and it made my stomach feel even more queasy at the possible reasoning behind it.

But like I said, I minded my business and he minded his. Until the need arose for me to intervene, I'd stay ignorant and go on with my simple life. I have yet to see the girl again since then and I figured she had probably left. Probably only staying with him while her parents were away or something like that. Because any other possibility seemed too much for me to handle mentally. And since we weren't exactly next door neighbors considering I lived down an old dirt path that veered half a mile from the back of his house, I didn't ever hear anything suspicious.

The one time I ever heard anything was one day when I was pulling out of my small driveway and passed by his house, stopping my truck only to push a fallen tree branch out of my way.

_I was pulling the offending obstacle out of the way, when I vaguely heard disturbing sounds coming from his house. Not understanding why I heard what I heard, I still could recognize the sounds of a belt lashing anywhere. I had experienced enough beatings in my life to know the sound by heart. It was a sound I both hated and feared. Years of it had instilled a fear in me and no matter how old I got, I still thought of the old man when I heard anything remotely close to the sound. _

_ Accompanied by the lashing sound, I could hear a female voice pleading but couldn't make out the words. I bit my lip in anger and kept myself from marching to his house, to rip the object out of whoever was giving the beating. Being raised with those kinds of punishments, I thought it was normal so I continued biting the inside of my cheek and ignored it. _

_ Finally finished with clearing my narrow driveway, I hopped back into my truck and started the engine, pressing the gas pedal harder than I meant as I pulled out, rubber squealing as I did so._

_ I pushed all previous thoughts out of my mind and continued on my way, intending to go on an extended hunting trip to clear my head._

Coming back to the present, I shook the memory out of my head and continued on foot to my truck to deposit my catches of the day. I'd skin and gut them later before dark came to put in the freezer for the coming months. Right now though, all I wanted to do was go inside and get a shower to wash away the blood that had started to dry on my skin.

My night was uneventful at best and I sat around, sharpening my skinning knives while watching some bullshit show on TV. I had noticed while cleaning an animal carcass the other day, that they were becoming dull and not as easy to use on the animal hide.

Once I was done with that, I walked outside and into my nearby shed, to prepare the meat to be frozen.

I didn't give the mysterious girl anymore thought for the next five years until one day, everything changed.

**Author's Note: **So now we get into Daryls' head for a bit! Was it completely terrible? I find it easier to write in first person POV so I apologize if you aren't a fan of it. I like to be comfortable when I write and this is the most comfortable POV for me, for some reason. Also, I know we're time jumping a lot through the years but I thought it best because I didn't want to dwell too much on Beths' experiences firsthand with Shane if I could avoid it. There's still more torment and pain coming for our Beth but hopefully it won't last too much longer before help arrives. ;) Like it? Review it!

Also, please let me know if you see any mistakes or something just doesn't sound right. I can handle criticism as long as it's constructive and not condescending! All opinions are welcome! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I know that Beths' behavior seems a little jumbled and her thoughts are all over the place but considering her circumstances, I don't know if I wouldn't be the same way. Things are going to start picking up so hold onto your hats! And never fear, Daryl is going to take care of our girl soon! Mwah! Review if ya like it!

** Chapter Seven**

I was 17 years old when he started acting more aggressive and temperamental. Every little thing I did seemed to set him off and the bruises that covered my body were becoming even more pronounced with each beating. It would be something as simple as blowing up over how long I stayed in the shower to the clothes I wore. If they didn't meet his delusional standards, he'd fly into a rage and I'd fall victim to one of his outbursts.

When he started using the belt more often than not, I started to get really worried and paranoid with each move I made. Literally walking on eggshells, I tip-toed my way around the house the majority of the time when I needed to venture around. But no matter how well I behaved or how quiet I would be, he seemed to be around every corner watching me and waiting for me to make the smallest mistake.

Our 'lovemaking' as he called it even became strained and it angered him beyond belief. He still forced himself on me almost nightly but it wasn't with the same exuberance he once had. He would scoff at my body and berate me for my forming curves. Comment that I was getting older and that he didn't like it. That he liked me better when I was younger and debated with himself on what he was going to do with me. I was beginning to question his decision of him moving into the spare room with me. Why hadn't he just moved me into his room? What did he have to hide, I wondered? But being smart for a change, I never questioned his motives for fear of what his answer would be.

When he started to go on rampages about my fate, I would curl into myself and wait it out, hoping that he'd forget it soon and leave me alone. I wanted to get away from him so badly but I had a feeling that his idea of it was drastically different than mine. That scared me more than anything and I started to fear for my life.

So I did what I could to please him in any way and although I probably came across as desperate, I valued what little life I had. He was the only person I had and even that little bit of security was a lifeline for me. And even if I hated the man with every fiber of my being, a small part of me cared about him in a way that disgusted me. And when my feelings became too jumbled for even me to understand, I found an outlet for it.

Every night after he'd fall asleep beside me, I would sneak to the bathroom discreetly and find my refuge.

Tonight wasn't any different and when I quietly locked the bathroom door to make sure I'd have my privacy, I pulled the small razors from my hiding spot behind the toilet. Glancing down to my marred wrists, I sighed and thought about how wrong it was even though it was my only relief.

Dragging the blade, I saw small streams of blood run down my arm as I held it upright, mesmerized by the color. It didn't hurt anymore unlike the first time I had attempted it. Luckily, Shane was passed out asleep that time and he was none the wiser. He never paid attention to my bruises and cuts, only concentrating on what he could do to me and how he could pleasure himself.

Sighing in satisfaction at the new wounds, I leaned back against the wall and numbed myself, trying not to think of anything in particular. I wasn't here in this hell hole and he wasn't in the next room, oblivious to my dark thoughts about ending his life. I was in my happy place, ignorant of the pain and sitting with my family at our old kitchen table. Happier memories surrounded me as I pictured it. Daddy would be sitting at the head of the table, eager to hear all about our day. Momma would be to the left of him, hanging onto every word spoken and sending loving glances my way. Maggie would be sitting beside me, nudging me to get my attention so she could talk about the latest gossip. And my big brother Shawn, would have been talking about football tryouts and the new cheerleader that caught his eye.

Smiling with tears in my eyes, I completely drifted off into a daze and lost track of time. Before I knew it, sunlight was shining through the small window in our bathroom and I sat up in a panic. Rushing to wrap my wrists in a pack of gauze under the sink, I hastily opened the door and climbed into the bed silently. I watched Shane warily as I settled into the bed, his arms wrapping around me in a vice-like grip. Waiting for five minutes until I was comfortable with closing my eyes, I realized he was fast asleep and I did the same.

Later that morning, I woke up to see him still asleep and slowly inched my way out of the bed to fix him something to eat. He had informed me before that I was getting old enough to cook for him and realizing I had no choice, I did it with no complaints. It kept him out of my hair for a few moments every morning and although I wasn't allowed to eat what I cooked, I was grateful for the distraction either way.

It was always the same breakfast; bacon and eggs. And always the same granola bar for me. After that one incident with the granola bar, I never questioned what he fed me. Sometimes I ate, sometimes I didn't; depending on his mood. Half of the time I suspected he with-held it out of spite just to see me suffer but I couldn't be sure. I barely weighed 100lbs as it was so I avoided any kind of conflict if I could help it.

When he went into one of his moods, I knew not to expect to be fed for a few days at least. And on those days, he didn't want me to cook and preferred me to stay in our room, out of his sight. I'm starting to notice the disgust in his eyes every time I come into his line of sight. Maybe he'll get rid of me like he keeps saying and I'll be free of him.

One can only hope.

He's started watching the TV every moment of every day and after sneaking a glance, I realize the reason for some of his anxiety lately.

I hear the words 'sickness,' 'no cure' and 'panic' as the voice comes through the TV, making his anxiety even worse. He says that the world is ending and we have to gather supplies just in case. I listen and do as he says, gathering all of the canned food in the cabinets and throwing them into a duffle bag while he starts pulling weapons from his gun cabinet.

I've also been aware of how easily he strikes me now when I don't immediately listen to what he says. If he's panicking as much as I am, I can understand in a way. We're out in the middle of nowhere during the catastrophe and practically helpless.

He goes outside a few times to try and start his vehicle but for some reason, it won't start. Coming back inside, he glances to me with a sneer.

"If you've fucked with my car, I'll have your ass Beth!" he makes to advance on me and I back up instinctively. He smirks briefly before giving me a pointed glare. "Stay here. Gonna go see if that damn redneck can figure out what's wrong with it."

My stomach did flips at his words and I found myself feeling giddy as I watched him walk up the steep driveway that led to the other house. I didn't glance away for a moment and when I saw the both of them coming back, I resisted the urge to run out screaming.

The man looked aggravated and annoyed with Shanes' presence, scowling as he looked under the hood. I saw them exchange a few words and before I knew it, I heard Shane bellowing my name.

"Beth, get your ass out here!"

I scrambled away from the window and righted myself before I could fall to a heap on the floor. Gaining my composure, I timidly walked out the front door and approached them. It was the first time I had been outside in a while and the sunlight shone bright on my eyes, causing them to water. I squinted despite the brightness.

"Yes?" I asked shyly, looking at my feet. I didn't like looking him in the eye when he was like this. It put him on edge for some reason.

"Go look in the house and get that battery charger out of the closet in the living room. Hurry up, now!"

I nodded and took off into the house as quickly as I could, grabbing what he wanted. While I was inside, I pulled on a large hoodie to hide the bruises I hoped the man hadn't saw yet. Shane would be angry if he started asking questions and would probably blame me. I didn't want that.

"Hurry up, girl!" I heard him scream from outside. That made me put it in high gear and I practically ran outside to hand him the damn charger.

I could hear him mumbling when I started to go out there, "Took ya long enough! Damn girl, can't you do nothin' right?" Shane scowled when I stepped back away from him as they worked. I still hadn't looked at the other man and was almost afraid to, fearing what I would see in his eyes.

I continued to back up, making my way to the porch when I could hear the mans' hoarse and quiet voice.

"She yer daughter or somethin'?" he asked, a weird tone to his voice as he spoke to Shane.

I heard Shane snicker to himself and saw the shake of his head, "Nah, she ain't my kin. Watchin' her for one of my friends."

Daryl (I think that was his name?) made some weird noise that I didn't recognize, "She been here a while ain't she? Cain't imagine why you'd have her fer so long s'all."

"If the news is tellin' the truth, she probably don't have nobody left to claim her so I guess she's stuck with me now." I didn't hear a reply to that and mentally made sarcastic remarks in my head that were aimed at Shane. He'd had me here for six years now against my will and says he's stuck with me? I wanted to laugh out loud at it all and the lies he told this stranger.

"So, what y'all gonna do if it's true?" he asked Shane and I was suddenly curious to hear the answer to his question.

"Probably stick round' here for a while. If the worlds' gone to shit, I can't imagine there being many safe places left anywhere. People panickin' in the streets and lootin' everythin'. It's best we stay here, make our supplies last and wait it out." I heard Daryl hum in agreement, saying he would be doing the same.

I sneaked a glance to look at the man that stood beside Shane. He seemed to be in conflict about something and kept staring towards me, his mouth set in a firm line. Shane was oblivious to his stares as he hooked the battery charger up, letting it sit for a few minutes.

When Shane spoke again, Daryl tore his eyes from me to regard him with indifference. "How old are ya, anyway? Don't look that old."

He scoffed and rubbed the stubble on his chin, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. "Just turned 30. What you tryin' to say?"

Shane held his hands up in mock surrender, "Just wonderin' is all. You've been up here longer than I have and I can imagine it gets lonely." He winked in my direction and the action didn't go un-noticed by Daryl, who shook his head in disgust.

"I ain't no god damned pervert, man. She's what? 12?" He sent him a withering stare, as if figuring him out.

"18 is what she is. Leave it at that." And the conversation was over, the men in a tense and awkward silence that loomed over me, causing my chest to tighten.

Sensing that I was no longer needed, I walked back inside and sat at the kitchen table nervously. Shanes' words had left me scared. I had a feeling we would be staying here until god knows when. It wasn't the answer I was hoping for but I guess if he thought it was best, I'd go along with it. I really didn't have a choice in the matter and he held my life in his hands, so to speak.

What they had discussed about me twisted my gut and I felt myself start to get nauseous. Shanes' words about Daryls' supposed loneliness had the hair on the back of my neck standing at attention, fearing what he was hinting at. Would he allow someone besides him to have their way with me? In any other circumstances, I would find Daryl to be extremely attractive. But the situation I was in now, with Shane? Him giving his blessing to depraved and disgusting things? I didn't want to find out and judging by Daryls' expression, he wasn't much on it either.

When I heard the truck start up with a tired whine, I knew my time staring at Daryl was over and I'd be victim to the monster I lived with, once again. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to face two monsters in any kind of future.

I didn't see or hear anything about Daryl for the next week or so and Shane didn't discuss him either. We kept on our daily routine with the exception of rationing our food supply and considering how little I ate in the first place, it wasn't much of a change for me. Shane ate less and of course, that made him more irritable to my dismay.

We gathered up anything we could put water in and stored it in the outside shed, just in case the power went out. And Shane kept to his bedroom more often during the day, leaving me to my own devices in mine. I spent most of my time holed up in the bathroom or asleep on the bed, sleeping the day away as news blared on the television.

Things were getting worse and our country was powerless to stop it. And then one day, Shane turned the TV on to see a blank screen and as he surfed the channels, fear gripped me with every blank channel. It was definitely getting worse and now we were unaware of anything. No news.

The radio wasn't much help either, just an emergency broadcast telling people that lived in big cities to evacuate as quickly as possible. And like Shane had said previously, there wasn't any telling when that broadcast had started or how long things have been in a sort of limbo.

We were toting water jugs out to the shed again when I saw one of the diseased for the first time. It was a lone person, with milky eyes and a snarling mouth. It had advanced on us before we could realize it and pushing it away from myself, I watched as Shane grabbed a pick-ax from nearby to stab it quickly in the chest. When it continued advancing towards us, I panicked and ran into the house, locking the door behind me. I ran to my bedroom and opened the closet door, going inside to hide.

Hearing screaming, grunts and snarls, I finally covered my ears and hummed to myself in denial. This wasn't happening. Everything was fine and I was back home at the farm. Daddy, Momma, Maggie and Shawn were alive and we were happy. I was happy.

Pretty soon, my mumbling was interrupted by a banging on the front door that shook me out of my stupor.

"Open up the damn door, girl! It's dead! Daryl said it had to be the head and we finished it off! C'mon, now! Before I break down the door and beat yer ass!"

I rushed out of my hiding spot and ran to open the door for them, almost being crashed into by them when they entered. I immediately flinched back as Shane advanced on me and I didn't miss the growl that erupted from Daryls' chest.

"We gotta get outta here. I was huntin' earlier near the creek and saw a horde of em' headin' this way. We ain't safe here." I heard Daryl say as Shane sighed and nodded.

Before I could make any sort of input, we were grabbing what we could and stuffing bags full as we rushed. Daryl still hadn't left yet and I suspected that we were all leaving together, considering there was strength in numbers. When we had gathered all we could, Daryl led us to the truck and we peeled out of the driveway, no destination in mind.

Shane glanced in Daryls' direction as he drove, seeming to realize that we now had a third wheel. And judging by the look on his face, he wasn't too pleased about the idea either. But no words were spoken as we drove further up the mountain we resided on. Both men had agreed that it was best to stay isolated from anyone and everything until something changed.

I was always a hopeful person and optimistic to a fault but even I knew that this wasn't the worst of what was happening. A feeling in my gut told me that this would be our life from now on. Surviving and fighting to stay alive.

I wouldn't mind it so much if it were anyone but Shane with me. And as I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at Daryl, it gave me a little relief that he was here with us. Maybe Shane would behave himself and treat me like a normal person with prying eyes. That thought alone had me a little hopeful and I smiled internally to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: And now... a whole chapter from Daryls' POV! I figured with the previous chapter, it'd be good to see what our man is thinking! And don't worry, I'm not going to backtrack to previous scenes, this is all continuing the last chapter!**

**Chapter Eight**

I didn't like him. At all. When I heard the screaming and yelling all the way from my piece of shit house, I went running with my crossbow aimed and ready. Something wasn't right about that bastard and my instincts were usually spot on when it came to other people.

The scene that lay before me shocked me but I didn't have much time to react before we killed the thing that was attacking. It was the most grotesque thing I had ever seen and I'd seen a lot of disturbing shit in my time. But upon realizing it wasn't stopped by a stab to the heart, I figured the only other viable option was the brain. It had to be the brain.

And after killing the damned thing, we rushed to the locked house and I listened as he hollered at her to open the door before he beat her ass. I had to suppress the urge to knock him on his ass, not knowing what the full story was behind their odd relationship. If it was even that, to begin with.

What almost made me snap was the way the girl flinched back from him when he advanced towards her. I growled to myself at her obvious fear of the man and decided then that I'd keep an eye on her until I figured things out. I wasn't the type of man to overreact to things and this was no different.

Not wanting to linger around waiting for the horde of em' that I saw earlier, we packed what we could and high tailed it to the truck, taking off higher up the mountain.

On the way, I noticed the girl kept glancing at me with a fearful look and I hated that she had that look. I may be an asshole and rude as all hell but I never wanted a woman to fear me in that way. It sent a tingling of hate up my spine towards the guy that sat beside her, oblivious to our staring contest. Breaking eye contact with her, I turned to stare out the window with the crossbow still in my hands, ready for anything.

The further we drove, I knew that gas would be an issue at some point and when I heard him cursing, I knew my suspicions were right. The truck was spittin' and sputterin', struggling to make it up a hill. Finally, after pushing it as hard as it would go, he cut the ignition and we piled out. Seeming to realize we would be continuing on foot, Shane and Beth started gathering what they could carry on their backs and I grabbed my small pack that held just the hunting essentials. That was all I needed and it would probably be our only means of eating, besides the canned goods I knew were hidden in their bags.

Beth currently had a back-pack slung over her shoulder with a messenger slung over her other arm and finally, another bag that she held in her hands. When I noticed Shane only had one back-pack, I sneered at him briefly before snatching the bag out of her hands.

"Don't need t' make her carry every damn thing! She ain't yer damn servant!" I said, noticing that she wouldn't even look at me while Shane glared daggers at me. I stood up straighter, daring his ass to say anything and watched as he snatched the second bag she held, from her. Nothing more was said about it and it suited me just fine. I was barely restraining myself from stomping a mud hole in his ass and he was testing my barely-there patience.

We walked for a few hours until the sun started to go down, feeling the temperature start to drop. I shivered slightly but wasn't really bothered by the cold weather. I grew up in these woods and had went camping enough times to become accustomed to the weird weather. Beth, on the other hand, was shaking jerkily as she pulled the hood over her head. Shane, I noticed, was warm and cozy in a thick coat that was probably too warm for the little bit of chill we were experiencing. Where the fuck was her coat?

Muttering to myself about his dumb ass and incompetence, I signaled that we should stop for the night. Sensing no objections, I started to gather a few twigs to start a small fire while I went looking for more wood. Shane had already sat his ass down on the ground, Beth reluctantly following his lead and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Ya gonna fuckin' help me or be a lazy ass? We need more wood if we're gonna get warm! C'mon." When he glanced to her and started to glare, I felt my temper flare, "What ya starin' at her for? She sure as hell ain't gonna do it when you're more than able! Ya can leave her alone for five god damned seconds!" When he stood up with no smart ass comeback, I reached to my side and pulled my hunting knife, handing it to her. She looked at me, shock written on her face and she glanced nervously between the two of us. Before he could put in his two cents, I snapped at her before I could contain it, "If ya see one of those fuckers, stab it through the eye. Don't hesitate! And I swear to fuckin' god man, if you say one word, I'll knock ya the hell out." I knew he was biting his tongue at my words but I wasn't about to put up with his bullshit. I didn't have time to play referee between the two of them and keep him from murderin' her ass. The sooner he realized it, the better off he'd be.

We left her sitting there with the small fire that would surely go out soon and as Shane followed me through the woods, I could hear him sigh behind me. Gritting my teeth, I tried to ignore him and started picking up what I could gather for the fire, my mind never forgetting the small handgun in the back of my pants. He had what I called 'crazy eyes' and types like him weren't to be trusted. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he tried to murder me with the way I had called him out in front of her but at this point, I could care less. I wasn't here to make friends and braid fuckin' hair. The only damn reason I tagged along with them in the first place was because of her. From the moment I saw her in the back of his vehicle, I knew that something wasn't quite right and vowed that I'd keep an eye on things. Judging by the fact that she was supposedly '18,' she had to have been with him since she was at least 10 or 11. And in my mind, that's just all kinds of fucked up. I did a lot of depraved shit in my days but never would I touch a child in anger, much less get my rocks off on it. People like him deserved to get fucked up the ass in prison and be bubbas' bitch.

Pushing those thoughts from my head before I slit his throat, we started to head back to the campsite to rustle up some grub. I still had a few squirrel in my pack that were already ready to be cooked and we needed the protein if we were going to make it to our destination. Not one word was spoken between the three of us as I held the small carcass over the fire, watching as the meat browned. Shane looked like some damn depraved cannibal as he watched it intently and Beth avoided looking at it, at all. She kept glancing fearfully in his direction as if she was awaiting orders and when he finally did grace us with his voice, I rolled my eyes.

"There's some peaches in my pack. Go on and get em' out, should be enough for ya." he said, motioning for her to grab the pack in question and pull out the can, opening it slowly.

I was actually good and didn't say anything to him, no matter how badly I wanted to just punch him in the fuckin' face. When the meat was done and I pulled it from the fire, he looked at me expectantly and I scowled at him.

"Better get ya some damn peaches if ya wanna eat. Ain't sharin' wit ya, if that's what ya think. Want somethin? Go get yer own." To get my point across, I tore a piece of charred meat from my make-shift spit and popped it into my mouth, chewing slowly. I stared at him as I ate, daring him to make a move. I wanted him to. I craved it more than I craved air.

He only sneered at me and then at Beth, giving her a pointed glare.

"Give me a damn can of peaches," he said and she hastily grabbed one, using the can-opener to open it, handing it to his greedy hands. He snatched it from her and started to eat. I just sat there and grinned to myself. He wanted to be a greedy asshole? I could play that game and keep what I killed to myself. When I was finished with the little amount of meat, I licked my fingers slowly and watched him, savoring the taste. We didn't say anything to each other but I'm sure a line had been drawn and I was just waiting for him to cross it.

The night was uneventful and I barely got any sleep. We had agreed I would go on watch first and when it was decided that they would sleep, I had to step away to lean against a tree. Because if I kept watching them, I'd surely lose my shit. Because at this moment, laying on a make-shift blanket with his arms wrapped around her, Shane lay snoring beside her. I didn't know if she was asleep or awake but I didn't dwell much on it before I put some distance between us. I couldn't sit and watch it. Imagining the things he had probably already done to her when she was just a child, caused my stomach to churn violently and I fought the urge to vomit.

I could handle it now, considering she was supposedly an adult and probably consented to it but knowing that he probably had forced her in the past made my blood boil. The girl didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body and seemed like her world was ruled by fear. I knew the signs well enough to know what she feared. I saw the same signs displayed by my momma when my old man used to beat the spirit out of her. The way she avoided conflict with him and flinched anytime he was around. I watched her wither away by his hands and vowed I'd never be that man. Hitting and abusing women was one thing I didn't tolerate, much less hurting children. And from my assumptions, I gathered that he had been hurting this girl since she was a child and already had her programmed to his liking.

It disgusted me.

When it was time for him to go on watch, I dozed off a few times but never allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him and kept myself propped against a tree to make sure he couldn't sneak up on me. Beth slept fitfully through the night and when Shane had suggested she have a turn at keeping watch, I regarded him with a cold stare and immediately vetoed it before he could shake her awake.

"Damn girl don't need to keep watch when she's got us here. Ain't ya got no sense god gave ya?" I said scathingly and watched him as he floundered for a comeback.

"Fine." was all he said and I stood up, promptly dismissing him to get some shut eye while I finished the last few hours before the sun came up.

_Damn pathetic human being, is what he is. _I thought to myself as I watched him lay beside her and pull her towards him. I didn't miss the way her body froze up and stayed that way the remainder of the night.

Yeah, I was gonna end up killing his ass if it was the last thing I did as a living man. And it wouldn't be quick either. All I needed was a reason and I had a feeling he'd eventually give me one.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will probably be in Daryls' POV also because I have a lot more I want him to say. I just wanted to get this out today before I retired for the rest of the evening and give a glimpse as to what you can expect to come soon. Don't worry, we'll get back to Beth soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: And... here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Again, this is in Daryls' POV so be prepared for violent thoughts once again! Hopefully Beth comes out of this halfway sane... We shall see! **

**Chapter Nine**

A few days later, we had moved onto a different location which wasn't much different than where we were. Still surrounded by woods and not even remotely close to where I wanted to be. I had my mind set on a hunting cabin that my uncle and old man frequently visited when they wanted to drink and shoot shit. I had been up there plenty of times to know where it was but driving a vehicle there and going by foot were two completely different things. What had once taken an hour at the most to get to, now seemed like days when trying to walk over the rough terrain. We avoided the roads like the plague since seeing that horde of walkers at the cabins and the woods were getting thicker the higher we climbed.

Sweat formed on my brow and I wiped the perspiration away, glancing over my shoulder quickly to steal a glance at Shane and Beth. They both seemed winded and wore out but Beth looked worse than the both of us put together and I berated myself for not noticing it. Shane kept sending her angry glares as her strides became slower and I knew we would have to stop for camp soon. I was getting wore out myself and I was somewhat used to the exercise, living out here all my life and all.

"Alright... I think this is good a place as any to lay low." I called out, tossing my pack onto the ground carelessly. I sat down beside it, letting out a deep breath that I had been holding. Shane and Beth followed suit, catching their breaths almost desperately.

"Hand me the water bottle ya got stashed in that pack," Shane said shortly and Beth obediently handed him over the water. I watched as he downed the whole thing and tossed the empty bottle towards her. I shook my head and stood up quickly, deciding to go for a quick hunt to get away from the dumb ass who was slowly wearing on my last nerve and resolve.

"Goin' for a hunt..." I mumbled, grabbing my pack and crossbow, heading towards a spot a little ways away. I didn't stick around to hear what their reply was and started trying to find something to track.

A few hours later and I was making my way back towards our campsite, my steps light and quiet. Being in the woods made my senses go in overdrive and I automatically became more stealthy. So stealthy in fact, that I could hear sobbing up ahead and a pleading voice much like what I had heard that day on my driveway. My hands tightened automatically on my crossbow and realizing how strong my grip was, I slung it over my shoulder in fear that I would break it. I glanced down to my hip to make sure my hunting knife was still securely in the holster on my belt, along with the gun in the back of my pants. I had an idea of what was going on and if I was right, I would be ending someones' life tonight.

I continued quietly through the thick brush that surrounded our camp and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks, making my blood run cold.

Beth sat on her knees, on the ground with her bare back exposed as Shane circled her with a belt in his hands. The belt had specks of blood on it and if that bastard wasn't blocking my view of her, I'd guess she had more scars on her back than I did.

"You're a sorry cunt, y'know that? Can't even get my dick hard anymore! Not like it used to! I oughta just go ahead and find a replacement! Someone younger than your ass!"

I started to quicken my pace before he could strike her again and listened intently at the same time, trying to make sure the girl was still conscious and not blacked out. I could still hear the pleading tone of her voice and it made me immensely sad for some reason.

"D-daddy, I'm sorry... I'll try again.. just please stop.. I-I can't handle anymore... please..."

What the actual fuck? He had her calling him that? I suddenly didn't care about being quiet or sneaking up on him because once I heard her, I started running towards him. Turning his head around to find out what the noise was, his face morphed into a look of shock as I approached him with my fist flying. I caught him under the chin and he went down like a sack of potatoes. I stood over him, ready to hit again but I needed to say some things first.

"You like hittin' er, huh? Like raping little girls?! Huh?" I started punching him again and he held his hands up weakly, trying to block my punches. Grabbing him by the throat in a sudden moment of clarity, I stole a look at Beth and sent her a pleading look of my own. She grabbed her shirt that lay off to the side of her and held it over her exposed chest.

I nodded towards an old tent that we had set up earlier, "G'on in there, darlin'. Y'don't need ta see this.." She seemed to understand and hesitantly went inside it, zipping it closed behind her. I let out a relieved breath, glad that she wouldn't have to see this. She wouldn't see this bastard again, either.

"Y'know.. I've seen assholes like you... only they don't last long where I'm from. Yer fuckin' lucky I let ya live this long." I grabbed him by the ankles and started to drag him further away from her hearing, knowing what I had planned wouldn't produce good sounds from him.

I figured he'd protest or fight me but he seemed too dazed to do much besides lay there. I grinned to myself as I finally dropped his sorry ass and brought my crossbow up, pointing it at his leg. I didn't even hesitate when I pulled the trigger and when it met its' mark, I heard a satisfying scream break through his lips.

"Yer lucky I don't string ya up for one of those things to eat on but even ya don't deserve to come back as one of them. I put up wit' a lot in my days but I ain't gonna watch ya beat er' or hurt er' anymore. Ya hear?" He probably didn't because he was still whimperin' like the little bitch that he was. I stood over him, thinkin' over what I wanted to do next. He was most definitely dying tonight but I didn't want to make it easy. I wanted him to suffer in pain for as long as possible. I regarded him with a sneer and grabbed my hunting knife, holding it above his crotch. I sent him an evil smirk and yanked his pants down roughly.

"Yer shittin' me, right?! Really?" I stared in disbelief at the size of him and found myself laughing hysterically; either from the situation or I had finally lost it. "That's why ya like fuckin' wit little girls, ain't it? Why ya don't like that she's older now? Cause she ain't little no more like your fuckin' prick?"

I dragged the knife over the small member slowly, causing him to howl in pain and finally when I bared the knife down, freeing him of it, he went silent. The mother fucker had blacked out! Taking my crossbow again, I shot him in the other leg, hoping to bring him out of it and back for more. It didn't work though and I continued my handy work, basically castrating the man. He didn't wake for a few seconds and I suspected that he'd bleed out before it could happen. But to my delight, his eyes opened barely and I nodded to his lower regions.

I noticed he couldn't follow my gaze or lift his head from the blood loss so I decided to help him out. I roughly grabbed him by the scruff of his hair and yanked him to a sitting position, pushing his head down so he could see my handy work. Not being able to say a word, he stared in disbelief and started to cry hysterically. I leaned down beside his ear and decided to finally put him out of his misery. "Ya won't ever hurt her again, ya hear? Ya ruined her. Destroyed everythin' good in her. And ya don't deserve to live on the same fuckin' planet she does." And with a coldness I wasn't aware I had, I took the knife and promptly drove it through his head, ending his life.

Dropping him to the ground with no remorse, I grabbed him by the feet once again and dragged him as far away from the campsite as possible so she wouldn't have to see my dirty work.

After getting rid of the body, I made my way back to the campsite hoping that I hadn't been gone long enough for any of the freaks to find her. I planned on moving onward as quickly as possible since his screams would probably attract them our way. I didn't know how I'd handle the girl now that we were alone together and considerin' the shape she was in, I knew I was venturing into new territory.

The many instances I met my old mans' belt, I was mostly on my own when it came to healing and recovering from a beating. I didn't have no one around to help me or comfort me as a kid. Certainly not my momma or she would've been beaten too. I always hid away in my room with the door locked so she couldn't get in.

She still had the tent shut up when I approached and I couldn't hear any sound coming from it, so I unzipped it quickly to make sure she was still alive. Seeming startled and afraid, she jumped back with the shirt still covering her front. The lashes on her back were probably too painful to pull the shirt over and I understood probably better than anyone what she was feeling right now. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she started hiccuping loudly. "Is...is... is he dead?" she asked quietly and when I nodded, she broke into hysterical laughter, catching me completely off guard. I stepped inside slowly and regarded her like a wild animal.

"He won't hurt ya no more. Made sure o' that." I said and before I knew it, she had her arms wrapped around my waist in the tightest hug she could muster. I would have hugged her back but instead I smoothed down her hair awkwardly. She shook for a few minutes and finally stepped back, seeming to catch herself.

"Sorry... I just... he's really dead.." The tone was a mixture of disbelief and relief. I would've let her stay there to ponder what had happened but I knew we didn't have much time to waste.

"Don't mean ta be rude or nothin' but we gotta go. Have a feelin' I might've caught the attention of some freaks and there may be some headin' our way..." I said slowly, gauging her reaction. She nodded with a firm tilt of her head and discreetly pulled the shirt slowly over her head. I nodded back and went back outside to gather what supplies we had so we could leave this place.

I left her in the tent to pack up and after not even two minutes, we were ready to go. I wanted to keep her ahead of me so that I could have her in my sights all the time and when I glanced back to let her catch up, I saw that she was looking expectantly to the woods. I cleared my throat and she came out of her daze with a timid smile.

"Just gotta get use to him not being there is all... He was always **there **watchin' me no matter what." She walked ahead of me and I started to follow her, keeping my ears peeled for any shuffling of feet.

"He ain't watchin' ya no more.."

**Author's Note: Probably not as satisfying as I wanted but I'm mostly pleased with it and hope you will be too! And yes, these past few chapters Daryl as been OOC but his normal self should surface soon since he's in new, uncomfortable territory. But don't fear, Beths' phsyical pain is over! Now she just has to heal!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a few days to update! I would've updated sooner but unfortunately, I caught some kind of 24hr stomach bug and was puking my guts up. That paired with my two sons (6 &amp; 10) isn't a great combination, as you can imagine! Glad y'all liked the last chapter! I was nervous that it wasn't as satisfying as I wanted it to be. But we all know Daryl, once he starts something, he wants it done semi-quickly. Now we get back into Beths' head to see how she's handling it! A short chapter but I'll have a longer one ready tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

When he looked at me and told me to go to the tent, I ran like a bat out of hell. I had an idea of what was going to happen but I couldn't in my wildest dreams imagine that Daryl would actually kill him. Maybe rough him up a bit or even banish him but not what happened. When he returned sans Shane, I knew that he was dead but just needed vocal confirmation to ease my 6 years of fear. I started laughing hysterically when he told me and if not for being immensely relieved, I would've been embarrassed at my weird reaction.

As if he was unaffected by the turn of events, he told me that we needed to start moving on to avoid those things that surely heard the commotion. I nodded and watched him exit the tent, leaving me to gather my small amount of things. I glanced around, spotting mine and Shanes' bags, scowling to myself. Carelessly I started to dig through his pack, coming up with nothing but condoms, a pocket knife, some water bottles and a zippo. Deciding to keep it all, I shoved it into my bag and zipped it up quickly. Throwing it over my back, I left the rest there. There wasn't much to take in the first place, just some nonsense books, a few canned goods which I took as an afterthought and his wallet. My small blanket and a few changes of clothes were already in my bag so I walked out, finding Daryl kicking dirt onto the small fire we had built.

When I approached him, I stood there quietly and waited for him to say something. This whole situation was extremely new to me and I wasn't used to someone not ordering me around. When it was obvious that I was clueless, he humored me and told me to come on, that we were leaving. As I followed him, I looked back to the woods almost expecting him to come walking out like nothing had happened. To start on a tirade of leaving without him and beating me once again. When I heard a throat clearing I turned back to look at Daryl and snapped out of it immediately.

"Just gotta get use to him not being there is all... He was always **there** watchin' me no matter what."

He regarded me with a solemn look as I started to walk in front of him, wondering why he wanted it that way. Deciding not to voice my thoughts, I continued to walk ahead until I heard his hoarse voice,

"He ain't watchin' ya no more.."

I smiled despite the situation and we continued on our way to who knows where. I owed this man my life.

The sun started to go down a little while later and while we hadn't walked much distance, Daryl said it was enough to keep any freaks off of our trail. We hadn't made much noise and being a quiet person for the past 6 years, trying to avoid blowups, I was pretty good at it. And I think Daryl appreciated that in a way.

"You gonna be alright here while I go huntin'?" he asked hesitantly. I could see him biting his lip in conflict. He probably wasn't used to having someone to depend on him like I did. I didn't have the first clue how to survive out in the real world since I was never given the chance. If we were in a crowded place right now with other people, I would probably suffer a panic attack as it was. So in a way, I was thankful that it was just me and Daryl. Maybe the apocalypse wasn't such a bad thing, after all?

He started to leave after handing me the knife he had the previous night and told me to just keep it, in case I needed it. I didn't protest what he said and he didn't speak anymore on it either, opting to leave quietly through the trees that surrounded us.

Being by myself wasn't really anything new so I kept by the fire, listening intently for the shuffling of feet like he told me. I didn't hear anything for the 2 hours he was gone and when the fire started to die out a little bit, I became worried. I didn't know how to build it back up or anything. No one had never taught me.

Luckily he showed up a few minutes later, saving me from a panic attack and after looking from me to the small fire, he plopped down on the ground. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a few twigs and some pine straw, throwing them on the fire and making it come to life. When he was done with that, he took the few squirrel that were tied to a line on his back and popped a stick into one, holding it over the fire. He glanced to me every now and then, regarding me silently. I didn't make a sound.

"How old are ya?" he asked quietly.

My breath caught in my throat and Shanes' voice popped into my head, telling me to lie. To Daryl, I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Not what he told ya t' tell me. The truth. I ain't gonna be mad."

I nodded and looked to the ground, shame building. Why, I had no idea.

"17.." I didn't look at him when I answered, continuing to stare at nothing.

"How old were ya when he got ya? 10 or 11?" I nodded and finally, my gaze drifted to him, to see him with a scowl on his face. "Damn pervert.."

I didn't say anything else because what could I say, really? I didn't disagree with him but I'm sure he didn't want to hear a sob story so I kept my mouth shut.

After a few more minutes, when the squirrel seemed cooked to his liking, I grabbed my pack and pulled out a can of peaches automatically. I remembered when Daryl had informed Shane that he didn't share and that if we wanted any meat, we'd hafta get it ourselves.

"What're ya doin'?"

I looked up from my lap to see him looking at me in wonder. "Fixin' to eat.." I said stupidly, not knowing what the problem was.

Seeming to come to a conclusion of his own, Daryl grabbed his knife and another stick, slicing the meat in half and handing it to me. I looked at it dumbly and then back to him. "But I thought... You told him.."

He pushed the meat towards me again with an annoyed huff, "Didn' mean nothin' by it. Just meant him was all.." I took the meat graciously and when I bit into it, I hummed in satisfaction. It was the first thing besides granola bars and peaches that I had, had in a long time. Before I knew it, I had it all gone with almost one bite and I heard a chuckle beside me.

"Gonna hafta get more than usual. Need t' put some meat on yer bones. Whens' the last time ya ate somethin' normal?"

I debated on answering him truthfully but after all he's done for me, I couldn't resist or hold back. "Years maybe... He'd always give me a granola bar for breakfast and some lettuce at lunch.. Then some kind of canned vegetable at night... Said I had t' stay little..."

He growled low in his chest and the sound caught me off guard.

"He was a fuckin' prick is what he was."

Again, I didn't disagree so I didn't comment on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I put one of these at the beginning of each chapter and it's probably getting annoying, I'm sure! Anyway, I've been debating with myself over whether or not to bring Team Family in, minus Maggie and Hershel... But in my heart, I just don't think Beth is ready for it yet. They'll definitely come sometime during the story but for now, I think it should just be Beth and Daryl. They need a chance to bond, get to know each other, etc. And not to mention all of the demons Beth has to deal with; she's not even remotely close to healing or realizing the reality of the situation. She's still in a sort of limbo. She doesn't know whether to go forward or go back. But before I write a whole damn essay on this and babble you to death, let's move onto another chapter! Give me your feedback on what you think of the Team Family situation! I'll listen!**

**Also, not really a warning but Daryls' bout to give a lesson in tracking, hunting and skinning an animal, so beware if you have a weak stomach!**

**Chapter 11**

The days went on and on as we walked further, seeming to have no end or destination in sight. I didn't complain though and I tried my best not to slow Daryl down, in fear that he'd finally grow tired of me and leave me to rot. I couldn't survive on my own at this point and we both knew that. Or at least, I did. Daryl didn't speak an opinion either way and never once yelled at me for being stupid and ignorant of certain things. I had gathered from his previous behavior that he wasn't a patient man and tended to lose his temper from time to time. But since it had been the two of us, that side of him hasn't surfaced yet. I don't know if I was thankful or scared that he was a ticking time bomb that would blow up in my face.

I really hoped not.

When I suspected that neither of us could take another day of walking, Daryl had stopped and waited once again for me to catch up.

"I think its' a few more miles.. Should be able to get there before dark."

I smiled and kept sneaking glances at him as he took a water break, taking my own out and drinking from it. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

"Y'need to rest any?" I heard him ask from beside me and I shook my head immediately, twisting the cap back on the bottle and stuffing it inside my pack. He looked at me for a moment and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Y'don't need to be scared to speak ya mind. Ya been quiet the whole time and I don't want ya thinkin' ya can't talk. I ain't gonna bite yer head off or yell at ya. If I do, just don't pay me no mind. 'right?" He stepped closer to me apprehensively like you would a wild animal; in fear that it'd get spooked.

I nodded my head and at his scowl I decided to be a bit more vocal, "I can keep goin'. Don't need ta stop." At my words, he turned around and we started to walk once again, me trailing behind a bit this time. I knew he liked for me to be ahead of him so he could make sure I wouldn't disappear but sometimes I just liked to be behind him. I hated not seeing who was behind, knowing they were there, if that made any sense.

It was almost dark, like he said it would be, when I saw a small cabin in the distance. It wasn't anything fancy but then again, I didn't have much to compare it to. It was a plain, wooden cabin with a small porch, small tool shed and a clothes line in the side of the yard. Daryl motioned for me to stay put once we were almost to the porch. I did as he wanted while he walked inside, his crossbow ready to shoot anything in sight. After what seemed like only seconds, he came back out and nodded his head,

"Looks all good. No freaks inside and no dead people. Looks like my uncle was prepared. Got some food inside and some jugs of water. C'mon in."

Inside looked just as plain as the outside but welcome and cozy, all the same. It wasn't dirty but you could tell that no one had lived here for a while, dust covering almost every surface. I resisted the urge to automatically sneeze as we poked around the cabinets, finding odd and end cans of food as well as bottles of different condiments. Moldy bread, soured milk and a carton of eggs were the only things in the refridgerator. But I knew that as long as Daryl was around, I wouldn't go hungry.

There was a small den/living room off the side of the kitchen that had two small cots inside and a couple blankets and pillows. I instantly became sleepy as I looked at them but knew that we had a lot of work to do before we could even think about sleep. There was an old wood stove that I had saw in the front room, like Shane had in his shed and I knew we would use it mostly to stay warm and cook whatever Daryl caught on his hunts.

I looked to the man in question and he was currently opening the stove to see if any wood was inside. Seeming pleased, he pulled a book of matches out of his vest pocket and lit a piece of old cardboard, placing it inside to start a fire. After a few minutes, I noticed the temperature in the room rose exceptionally and found myself smiling. He stood up and wiped the soot off of his hands and nodded, a small barely-there smile on his face. "Should keep us warm til mornin' but I'll grab some more wood from outside before I go on a hunt. Just keep addin' the logs to it as it burns down. But not too much or you'll suffocate it. Alright?'

"Yes... sir.." I hated that, that word automatically came out and by the look on his face, he wasn't too fond of it either.

"Don't gotta call me that.. Just Daryl s'fine.." He mumbled, walking outside abruptly to the wood pile that had accumulated on the side of the house, probably from his uncle.

I didn't expect him to come back inside for a while so when he did, I was a little startled at his heavy footsteps. He regarded me for a moment and seemed to end an internal debate inside his head.

"C'mon.. Gonna show ya how to track.." At my hesitance, he gestured for me to hurry up and I did, standing up quickly and following him outside.

I wasn't too sure on what 'tracking' was exactly but I knew it meant following stuff you saw. I was grateful that he was willing to teach me and kept quiet as we walked. I didn't attend many years of school, only going until 5th grade and then getting taken by Shane but I was more than excited to learn anything Daryl was willing to teach me. I didn't vocalize my thoughts because I figured he wouldn't wanna hear em'.

When we started to get into deeper woods, Daryl crouched down and I did too, looking at the ground trying to follow his gaze. I noticed four indentions in the dirt that looked like prints of some sort.

"Deer tracks... See how each one looks like two almonds close together?" I nodded eagerly, "It's hoove prints and see the pointy end? Always go the direction they point to. Looks like a good sized doe been through here.. See how all the grass is pushed down a lot? Its' called a crossing. We'll follow it."

We followed the 'trail' for about ten more minutes or so, coming to a small stream where it ended. Daryl motioned for me to stay and I did, while he crossed it a little ways down and crouched down again, looking at the ground directly across from me. Once he found what he was looking for, he crossed back over the way he went, coming to stand beside me.

"Don't look like she crossed over so I bet she's coming here for water mostly. We'll head back cause if she's around, I don't wanna spook er' and make er' run."

I hesitated for a moment and started to open my mouth but closed it. He noticed of course and looked at me expectantly. "G'on and talk, know ya wanna."

"How do ya know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked, wondering how he knew all of this stuff.

He gestured to one of the prints and made sure I was paying attention, "Ya see how close together the claws are? Bucks have a wider track than a doe but really, 'm just guessing." At my clueless look, he continued, "But see this other trail, righ ere'?" he gestured to a much wider set of prints. "This here is most likely a buck." Pointing to a small sapling nearby, "Hes' been scrapin' on that tree right there tryin' to get her attention, prob pissed there too."

"Why would he do that?" I was honestly confused. At my question, he gave me a guarded and nervous look.

"Its' ruttin' season.. The males will do it all durin' it." I still didn't understand. What did ruttin' mean? "It's when they lookin' for a piece of ass."

At my 'oh' and stupefied look, he shifted awkwardly beside me. Finally standing up and walking away from the trail, he motioned for me to come on.

"Prob won't get no deer today.. Just showin' ya what ta look for. I'll see if I cain't find some peanut butter. Put it on a pine cone and string it up on one of these trails.. I'll come back and see if I cain't bag me one.."

We continued to make our way back to the cabin slowly as Daryl looked around our surroundings. He kept glancing towards the ground and surrounding trees, making me wonder what in the world he was doing. Suddenly, as if something had caught his eye, he stooped down to the ground and started rummaging around, touching little mounds of pine straw.

"See this here?" he pointed to one of the mounds that looked like it had been dug by something. I nodded. "Looks like a squirrel been rootin' round, burying nuts here." He glanced up towards the trees, "Prob find one runnin' round here somewhere."

He pulled the crossbow to the front of him and held it up, aiming for the trees. I looked up also but didn't see anything or I didn't know what to look for. As I was starting to glance back at Daryl, I spotted small movements on a tree limb right above us. Knowing better than to start squealing and jumping, pointing for him to look, I stayed quiet. He must have noticed it before I did because suddenly, he pulled the trigger and to my amazement, a small body came tumbling down from the tree, landing on the forest floor in front of us. I watched in amazement as he approached the little body and grabbed his arrow, holding the squirrel in the air.

"I still gotta few more at the house, prob be enough for tonight. C'mon."

We arrived back to the cabin and after pulling the arrow out of the dead carcass, he laid it on a tree stump belly down. Nodding to me, he picked up his hunting knife. I stepped closer, watching as he worked.

"First ya wanna cut under the tail, bout an inch from the base." He did so and then made a few slices on each side. Grabbing it by the tail, he laid it on the ground. Stepping on the tail and the skin he had just cut, he grabbed the back legs, pulling them straight up.

"Ya wanna work out the legs. Put yer fingers between the muscle and hide to get em' out." He demonstrated and once the back legs were freed, he put more force on the tail and continued to pull on the back legs firmly, pulling the hide off all the way to the front legs. "Gotta do the same to the front legs." He did so again, "Pull all the hide to is' head and neck. Then," He swung the knife down quickly, "chop off the head."

Sitting the fur coat aside, he looked towards me again. "Now the guts and nasty shit. Pinch is' stomach, and open em' up." He inserted his fingers into where he had cut and ran his knife between them, towards the neck. "Gotta be careful or you'll cut is' bowels and it'll taint the meat. Do it slowly." Once he finished with that, he then split it open between its' legs and promptly opened up the squirrel, "Then the entrails." I watched fascinated and a little disgusted, as he put his fingers at the neck and swept them down to gather all of it in one fluid motion, leaving the meat clean.

Looking at the entrails, he put them in a neat pile while inspecting them, "Liver looks good... deep red. Its' not sick so we can eat it. Keep the heart and the liver; good protein." He tossed the rest into a grocery bag, "Burn it or it'll attract other shit." Finishing up, he quickly cut off the legs and tossed them into the bag also.

"And that's how ya do it. Not so hard, eh?" he asked and I looked at him for a moment, wondering if he really believed it was so easy. I shook my head.

"Don't know if I could do it but I'll try sometime..." He nodded and we walked inside.

"Not gonna cook it on an open flame tonight.. Prob just fry it up or somethin'.." I nodded and continued to watch as he brought a cast iron pan onto the top of the wood stove. "Will take a while since it won't get hot as fast but we can wait.."

Glancing at him, I didn't mind waiting at all if it meant he'd talk to me more. His voice was quiet and hoarse, more welcome than yelling and screaming. I found it comforting.

While waiting for the meat to cook, I looked around and gathered two wood bowls from a cabinet and sat them on the rickety table in the center of the room, Daryl watching me. I didn't feel as uncomfortable under his gaze but it still made me slightly nervous that I'd do something wrong and he'd see.

He sat at the table and propped his feet on top, pulling the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. Inhaling smoothly and then letting the smoke out, he pulled the knife he had used for the squirrel out and started to rub it back and forth against something that looked like a stone.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, causing him to glance up at me with a surprised look on his face and then continued what he was doing.

"Sharpenin' it with some wet-stone. Prob don't need it but good to be prepared." He said as he continued his ministrations, givin' me no second glance. I pursed my lips and nodded, sitting down on one of the seats across from him.

"Sorry I'm askin' so many questions..." I said softly, ashamed that I seemed so stupid and clueless.

"Ain't botherin' me none.. there's no such thang as a stupid question. If ya don't know it, ask me. If ya don't understand it, say somethin'. That bastard kept ya in the dark a long time.. Ain't no shame in wantin' to know." I smiled even though he didn't see it and felt remarkably better.

He may not have known it or not but his words meant so much to me. Made me feel like I wasn't as stupid as I thought. That he understood. I was so glad for that and I couldn't wait to learn more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So so so sorry! I've been on vacation in Florida, visiting my grandmother and haven't been able to write or update! I apologize profusely and hopefully I won't have another gap this long between chapters! Thanks for all of your reviews and support! These next two chapters are going to be in Daryls' POV :) I think I'm going to rotate and give both Daryl/Beth each their own two chapters in a row. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was our second night there and we had just eaten some rabbit I had caught that evening. I was currently trying to work up the nerve to ask her if I could use the first aid kit on her back, since it hadn't been cleaned at all since we arrived. I knew firsthand how scary it was to share scars with people and she was probably no exception. So while we were seated quietly at the make-shift table, I decided to just blurt it out.

"Hey uh.. Y'need to have yer back looked at.. Might get infected.." The water bottle she had positioned at her mouth to drink froze in midair and I grimaced slightly. I could see the war going on within her; part of her was still programmed to listen to men while the other part wanted to rebel.

Before she could shake her head or freak out, I continued, "I got a first aid kit in the bathroom... could take a look at it if ya want.."

She started to wipe some dust off of the table with her index finger and avoided looking at me. "I dunno... they're probably ok..." she muttered halfheartedly. "You don't wanna see em', they're ugly.."

I almost laughed out loud but didn't, not wanting to offend her. So instead, I bit the inside of my lip and sighed loudly. "Alright... Didn't wanna hafta do this but... ya leave me no choice, girl.."

I quickly unbuttoned the flannel shirt I wore, taking it off and the white tshirt underneath, not looking at her or I would lose my nerve. Once I was completely shirtless, I chanced a glance at her and saw her eyes were slightly glazed over. Thinking nothing of her expression, I spoke again. "Y'ain't the only one, darlin'.." I then turned around, showing her my scarred back and stayed that way for at least a minute before turning back to face her.

I couldn't figure out what look she was giving me; it looked like she was shocked but relieved too.

"How'd you get em'?" She asked and if I wasn't ready for the question, I would've snapped at her and gotten angry. But I couldn't with her, anyone but her.

Sitting down across from her, still with no shirt on and clearing my throat, I told her. "My old man liked to get drunk all the time... Couldn't do anythin' right so he'd get the belt after me... Started when I was 4 until I got old nuff to fight back.." She nodded at me and an embarassed flush came over her. "So y'know.. ya don't gotta be nervous. We match, y'know? So let me at least clean and put somethin' on em'." I coaxed her. I stood up and turned around, "I'll even turn round so ya can cover yerself up. Won't peek, promise."

"Ok..." she said quietly and I could hear her taking off her shirt. I tried to prepare myself and the anger I knew was coming once I saw the marks. Balling my hands into tight fists and flexing them quickly, taking a deep breath to calm myself, I turned around once she said it was okay.

I didn't expect it to be as marred as it was. She probably had triple the scars that adorned my back but they were more angry looking. It was like Shane had tried to kill her with that damn belt. Taking a cotton ball and some antiseptic, I dabbed it on the wounds as gently as I could, causing her to hiss slightly. If I had waited any longer, they would've got infected for sure. They weren't full of puss yet but were getting there.

I could handle the scars on my back most of the time and didn't really think much about them unless someone else was lookin' at them. I was a man, I could handle the pain once I got older and the stares didn't bother me much as the years passed. But someone like her? Someone so small, fragile and sweet? I couldn't even imagine how the pain felt as she was beaten within an inch of her life. I wanted to bring the fucker back from the dead just to rip his throat out again.

"Hey... tell me bout yer family... yer real one.." I asked, hoping to distract her from focusing on the stinging.

I heard her intake of breath as she started to speak quietly, "My daddy was named Hershel, he was an older guy but he loved us. He was one of the only veterinarians in our town so he got a lot of house calls. Momma was named Annette, she mostly stayed at home and took care of us. It was just me, Maggie and Shawn.. Maggie didn't have the same daddy as us. She was named Josephine. Passed away from cancer, I think. Daddy took it real bad from what Momma told me; he took to drinkin' and stayin' out at the bars. Momma finally put her foot down and put a stop to it. Would bring him supper every evening just to make sure he wasn't tempted to go to a bar.. Then they married and Shawn and me were born.. A while later, we were all going somewhere but I can't remember where.. Anyway, it started to storm on the way there and when daddy went to go around a curve, someone hit us and took off... They all died but me.."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, not sure if I could speak yet. "What about yer parents? What happened to em'?" she asked, changing the subject.

Usually not one for talking about my family or past, I swallowed my pride and decided to be honest with her. "Old man died a few years back. Came up here to take care of everything after he kicked the bucket. My mom died when I was young, like you, in a house fire. Fell asleep with a damn cigarette in her hand and it lit the whole house up... Probably all the fuckin' alcohol that was still soaking the whole house from their fights.."

I could still hear her hissing from the medicine as I put it on and continued to stay silent as I worked. Pretty soon after that, I grabbed a thin strip of gauze from the kit and put the few I found on the worst wounds.

"Yer done, girl. Couldn't get all of em' bandaged but I did the best I could..."

"It's alright... Yer doin' more than he ever did... Wouldn't help me afterwards.. jus' leave me to rot, I guess.." she mumbled, looking at my feet as she spoke, still hesitant to look me in the eyes. She'd have to change that shit.

* * *

I was just getting settled into the small cot that sat facing the door when she started squirming in her sleep. Although both cots were in a different room, I felt more prepared with them pulled into the living area. Making her put her cot against the wall, behind mine, I figured anythin' that came for us would have to get through me first. She had fallen asleep a few minutes before I checked all of the doors and windows.

"N-no.. stop.." she mumbled, her squirming getting more intense as the seconds passed by. I sat on the edge of my bed silently, confused as to what I should do. Should I yell at her to wake up, shake her or just let her be?

"Daryl... he'll...kill...you..." My mouth went slack as I heard the words and I knew I had to wake her before she said anythin' else.

"Hey girl... hey..." I said, talking clearly and firm, not wanting to scare her half to death but wake her up nonetheless. When I didn't get an immediate response from her, I stood up and approached her cot warily. "Beth... wake up, girl..." I lightly shook her shoulder and she stirred, shooting up in the bed and looking around wildly, seeming to realize where she was when she saw me.

"Daryl..." she whispered, letting out a shaky breath. She then grabbed me by the hand, catching me off guard and pulling me to her. I wanted to fight against her and snatch away but before I could, she had my waist in a tight hug, burying her head in my stomach. Patting her head soothingly, I mumbled an, "It's alright..." as she sobbed into me. Looking around the room to find something to distract my thoughts, I could hear her mumblin' but couldn't make out what she was sayin'.

She pulled away slightly, gazing up at me with a look I wasn't familiar with. "If it weren't fer you... I wouldn't be here... still be stuck with him..." I started to back away from her, not really feelin' too good about the situation she had me in. I didn't reply to her, just nodding my head and not paying attention to if she saw or not.

While I was distracted by god-knows-what, I didn't even feel her hands going for my belt and when I did realize it, she had it halfway unbuckled. Jumping back, startled and a little angry, I snatched myself out of her hands and buckled my belt back. I looked at her, both horrified and a little turned on.

"What the hell ya doin', girl?!" I yelled, getting as far away from her as possible. She had the decency to look ashamed and shrugged her shoulders, looking at me as if I had two heads.

"I just thought... I mean, ya protect me and feed me... The least I could do is return the favor... I don't have nothin' else ta offer..." she mumbled, yanking on her pony-tail gently.

"Ya don't need ta' return no damn favors... I do it cause its' the right thing ta' do! If I want a piece of ass, I'll damn well let ya know!" I stalked back to my cot, flinging the covers open and climbing in. "And stop mumblin' in yer damn sleep, gotta get some shut-eye!"

* * *

I didn't know how many hours went by that I slept but I woke up abruptly when I heard a sharp scream from somewhere in the house. Jumping up before my brain was ready, I fell to the ground after catching my leg on the sheet and cussed. Finally untangling myself, I could hear the cries more vividly.

"Daryl!"

Why the fuck was she screamin' my name? And where the hell was she?

"Where ya at, girl? Ya screamin' ya damn head off!"

I heard her say my name again and realized it to be coming from the bathroom. I sighed and made my way to the door, standing in front of it awkwardly.

"What's wrong? There a freak in there or somethin'?"

"Daryl...I think I'm dyin'!"

Fearing she had wandered off and gotten bit, I jiggled the door handle and realized it was locked.

"It's locked! I can't get in there if it's locked! Ya bit or anythin'?"

I heard her fumble around.

"I don't know! I just see blood!"

Furrowing my brow, I contemplated what the hell could be going on.

"Where ya bleedin' from? A cut or somethin'?"

It was silent for a few minutes and then the most dreaded words I could ever hope not to hear were uttered with her next words.

"Its' between my legs... it's bright red and there's a lot of it! Am I dyin'?" When I didn't immediately reply, her tone became more stressed. "Daryl! What's wrong with me?!"

Fuck My Life...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Yay, another chapter! The only thing I'm saying is that I'm not too knowledgeable of what happens when a teenager girls' body is malnourished and Daryl isn't either, so it works out. The words in italics are Daryl reading something... Wild guess at what that is... ^^grins^^ Please review! Thanks! And if you love the story, please share it with friends/fellow shippers/groups, etc. Thanks again!  
**

** Chapter 13**

Daryl Dixon wasn't scared of nothin'. Or at least, he wasn't until he approached the bathroom door like a dumb ass; something he'd gladly take back if given the chance. Would have just told the girl to hush and he'd have gone back to sleep, none the wiser. But life wasn't easy for him, never had been and this was no exception. The girl was what? Almost 18 years old and had never started her rag? That just confused the hell out of him. Despite not knowing much about the opposite sex by any means, he at least knew that a girl was usually younger than 17 when she started ragging. Or at least, he told himself that.

He sighed in frustration, "Ya ain't dyin', girl. Just give me a minute."

"But Daryl! I'm bleeding!"

Biting his lip to keep himself from shouting at her, he grit his teeth and spoke, "Give me a damn minute, alright? I promise ya ain't dyin'!"

Waiting a few minutes to make sure she did keep quiet, he started pacing around the kitchen. 'Why tha' hell is this happenin' now?!' he asked himself, bringing his thumb to his mouth and biting at the nail anxiously. He wasn't equipped for this shit. Didn't know nothin' bout how a woman's' body worked.

* * *

He paced for about 5 more minutes before something occurred to him and he was hesitant to even think it. It made him extremely uncomfortable to even think the words. The girl had been with Shane since she was 11 years old and probably hadn't started it yet at that point. With the way that bastard was feeding her, she was more than likely starved for most of her years there and it was obvious when ya looked at her. When Daryl had cleaned her back, he could count her ribs easily. She was lucky to weigh 100lbs soaking wet and even then, he doubted she weighed that much. The only thing he could think of that would cause it was the way Shane fed (or didn't feed) her, making her go without most of the time, probably. He knew that as a teen, he was always shorter than everyone else and his growth spurt hadn't started until he started taking care of himself, not starving from his parents' not feeding him. It all clicked so easily that he wanted to hit himself for being so dumb and clueless.

The only problem now was actually telling the girl what was going on. He sure as hell wasn't gonna waltz into that bathroom and have that talk with her like some weirdo.

"Daryl, please!" He heard her whimper from the bathroom. He immediately felt sorry for her but still couldn't find it in himself to talk out-loud just yet. Instead, he cautiously approached the bathroom door like a man going to his execution with a firing squad. He cleared his throat, letting her know he was still there and sighed again.

"Ya gotta washcloth in there or somethin'?" he asked, praying to god she had one because he didn't want to open that door. He'd rather go outside and let a walker eat him alive. It sounded better. In theory, anyway. If Merle were here, he'd have so many frickin' innuendos at the ready, ready to make fun of him and call him 'Darlena' if he even mentioned the 'P' word.

He heard Beth fumbling around in the bathroom and waited none too patiently.

"I got one!" She sounded almost triumphant but still with a tone of fear lacing her voice.

"Put it down there, pull yer pants up and c'mon out here..." He said quickly, almost running away from the door and back to the living area where the couch sat. Not even tempted to sit down, he stood there and waited for her to come out.

When she did, her eyes were wide and fearful. She looked like someone had just killed her and brought her back from the dead, she was so pale. He almost became alarmed but figured the paleness was just from being scared to death. He motioned for her to sit down and when she did, he started pacing again.

* * *

"Daryl... what's wrong? You're scaring me..." She asked timidly, cracking her knuckles one by one, causing his nerves to grate.

"Nothins' wrong... Just tryin' ta figure out how to explain it s'all..." he mumbled, running his hands through his hair and tugging on the ends sharply, causing him to grimace in pain. She sat there, not saying a word so he took that as his cue to start pacing again.

"Yer mama or the woman ya were with never told ya bout

getting yer period?" When she shook her head, seeming confused, Daryl stopped and looked at her. "Ok... um... ya ever heard any of em' complainin' bout raggin' or anythin' bout blood?" She shook her head again and then a light bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"I know Ed got mad at Carol sometime durin' the month.. Sayin' that something that bleeds for 7 days oughta be dead. That it won't natural."

He nodded and resisted the urge to laugh but didn't. "Yea... that's what this is... It's what a girl does... once a month... Ya didn't do it cause ya didn't get fed like ya should've... Ya get it now?"

Beth nodded but still seemed embarrassed. "what do I do bout it?"

At that, Daryls' mouth went dry. He thought he was done, dammit! Holding up his finger and signaling her to wait a minute, he took off into the bathroom to plunder around. Doubting that he'd find anything useful, he didn't expect to find nothin' considerin' his old man never brought any women to the cabin, besides his momma in the early days. But lo' and behold, he found a box at the back of the sink cabinet, covered in dust. He saw the word 'tampon' and grabbed it, holding it like a lifeline. When he went back into the living room, he tossed the box to her like it had cooties on it.

"Here... yer spose to use those..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and watched in shock as she pulled one of the offending items out and held it out, looking at him in confusion.

"What do I do with it? Put it in my underwear like the rag?" she asked, almost innocently and he wanted so damn badly to walk outside to shoot himself with his crossbow. He didn't think she'd appreciate that much, though. Walking up to her and taking the box, he searched for instruction papers and almost cried in relief when he found them.

"Here. This'll tell ya what ta do.. I'm done.." He started to walk away when he heard a sniffle and cringed when it got louder. "What's wrong now, girl?!" He couldn't help but get a little snappy. Being fed up with the whole situation had his nerves on edge and at the moment, he just wanted to shoot somethin'. Whether it be himself, a zombie or animal. He wasn't picky at this moment.

"I... I can't read all that good... I mean.. I learned some in school but not much.. and I cain't remember none of it.. I'm so stupid..." and at that, she started to cry, dropping the box beside her and holding her head in her hands.

Well now he just felt like a jackass.. A confused, irate, nervous and bordering on suicidal man who had no damn clue of what he was doing at the moment. Letting out a huge puff of air, he knew what he had to do and as much as he hated it, there wasn't any other option..

* * *

"_Choose a comfortable position... Ya may want to sit on the toilet with yer knees apart or..." _He read the rest of that sentence mentally and scowled. "Just keep ya knees apart... alright?" At her nod, he continued reading, "_Relax your muscles in the va- _oh hell no.. Not sayin' that word. Just relax, that's it. _Remove the wrapper. Hold the inner tube firmly... _What the hell is the inner tube?" He looked at the diagram fearfully, seeing that it was the skinny end.

"The skinny end is what they mean. Why tha' hell don't they just say that? Holy hell... _Place your thumb and middle finger on the grips on the bottom of the _skinny part. _Place your index finger at the very end of tha inner tube at the bottom of the applicator..._" He read mentally again, his eyes widening in shock once more. "What in the actual fuck? I'm not saying it, Beth."

She looked at him cluelessly, her blue eyes widening pleadingly, "Just read it, please... I can't make out the big words..."

Sighing awkwardly once again, he continued hesitantly and almost bitterly. "_Use your fingers on your other hand to pull apart your skin on both sides of your v-v-vagina... _God-dammit..."

"What's a vagina?"

At those words, Daryl knew once and for all he was about to lose it. Walk out of that fuckin' cabin and jump off of the nearest cliff, preferably before this whole situation happened. The moment she walked into that bathroom would've been perfect.

"It's whats' between ya legs!" he blurted, dropping the pamphlet and running his hands over his face tiredly, fed up already.

"Oh! A pussy!" At her words, he balked at her and didn't see any humor or a 'gotcha' look on her face. Only seriousness.

He almost asked her where she had heard that word but kept his mouth shut when he thought of Shane and the depraved things he probably had said to her, thinking better of it.

Clearing his throat and nodding, he continued "_Now put the rounded tip at the opening. Point it toward your lower back and gently push into your... y'know... in the direction that it keeps goin'... until yer fingers touch ya body.. or legs... whatever.. Push the end of the skinny part until it's all the way inside the big part... Then pull both parts out... There. That's it. Ya get it?_" She nodded. "Go ahead and go, then. No ones stoppin' ya."

Beth retreated to the bathroom with a tampon in hand and when he heard the door click, Daryl threw the pamphlet as far as it would go. He wanted that damn piece of paper nowhere near him anytime ever again. If he knew they'd never need it again, he would've burned it to a crisp for good measure. Shaking his hands out as if he had the heebie jeebies, he walked around doing the same with his legs. 'Never again.. Fuck that shit.. Buncha bullshit... Why couldn't there have been god-damn pads in the damn bathroom instead of fuckin' tampons?' He mumbled to himself, looking up towards the sky as if a higher power would answer him.

Hearing the bathroom door open, he was almost afraid to look in fear that she'd need some other kind of advice. "Theres' a string on it so... I think I know how ta' get it back out.. I actually done it, Daryl!" She seemed excited and proud of herself, approaching him quickly and engulfing him into a hug. He stood there stock still, not moving his arms from his sides, feeling almost painstakingly uncomfortable. "Thanks so much, Daryl!"

Deciding he had almost as much as he could take for the day, he pulled away abruptly and stalked to the front door, grabbing his crossbow. He regarded her briefly.

"Where ya goin'?" She asked, almost dejectedly.

"Huntin'. I gotta shoot somethin' before ya start paintin' my fuckin' nails! Lock the door behind me! And keep tha' knife ready!"

With those words, he exited the cabin and hoped that he hadn't left the girl feeling bad but he had to get the hell away from that cabin for at least a few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

Watching him leave the cabin in a rush, Beth didn't know what to do with herself once he quietly closed the door. Her stomach hurt something awful and she guessed it was because of what was happening to her body. Daryl didn't explain anything further than what he absolutely had to but she bet her life that she was correct.

Sitting on the couch clutching her knife in one hand and the other wrapped around her middle, she felt like the biggest idiot on earth. She didn't know anything about what was going on with her until he had told her, how to read and she had foolishly offered herself to him, only to be rejected. She had thought that since he was taking care of her; feeding her and teaching her things, that he would probably like 'something' in return. And in a sick, twisted way she had hoped that he would accept. She knew on a certain level that it was a wrong reason to sleep with a man but it was all that she knew. Being with Shane all of those years, she had become accustomed to doing what he wanted. He had drilled it into her head that a mans' needs were all that mattered. Her feelings, thoughts and body weren't hers; they were his. And didn't that same concept apply to Daryl? She thought it did. She really wished he would be more vocal about what he expected from her. He did tell her that if he decided he wanted it, he'd let her know so really, he did say.

But still, she was so confused about everything. Just when she thought she knew how the world worked, it would always turn on its' axis once again to shake her to her core. Would she ever know any semblance of normalcy or how people worked? Functioned? The roles in which a person, man or woman, took?

After her stomach eased up from the cramping, she stood up on shaky legs and went into where the stove was. Seeing some meat leftover from their earlier meal, she picked up a piece and tore into it, hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her for taking some. She had been a lot more hungry recently since he fed her so often and didn't restrict what she ate. She was so, so thankful for that.

* * *

It was almost dark when he returned with a few skinned rabbits tied to the rope that wound around his shoulders. He barely acknowledged her as he stepped into the make-shift kitchen and deposited them onto the table, catching her eye and gesturing to them.

"Go ahead and clean those, gonna go get more firewood." He promptly walked out again, leaving her to it.

Thankful once again that he had provided them a meal and for the distraction, she got to work quickly. Finding a salt and pepper shaker in a cabinet, she lightly sprinkled some on and set the meat on a plate, not sure how he wanted it to be cooked.

So she only had to wait 15 minutes or so for him to come back, a bundle of firewood in his arms. After putting a few logs into the fire, he regarded her with curiosity, scowling at her halfheartedly.

"What ya waitin' fer? Thought you was gonna cook?"

Beth looked down to her feet and after remembering that he told her to look at him, she looked back up shyly. Why was she so nervous?

"I didn't know how you wanted it cooked... So I wanted to wait til you got back to tell me.." She replied, trying to keep her voice steady and not too low.

Disbelief took over his face and for a minute, she didn't think he'd say anything to her. But when he shook his head and picked up the plate, handing it to her, he spoke in a firm but gentle tone.

"I ain't the one cookin' it. Yer the one cookin, it's your say in how you do it. I'm not picky. I'll eat almost anythin' and ya need to find out what ya like, anyway."

Nodding her head along with what he was saying, Beth took the plate and watched as he sat at the table, pulling the crossbow off his shoulders.

Deciding on just boiling the meat and some rice she had found in the cabinet, she started on the meal. Not being able to handle the quietness she decided to start a conversation, hoping not to scare him off.

"So umm... can I ask you a question?" He mmhmm'd in reply as he set his arrows on the table and started to examine them for wear and tear.

"When a girl starts her... y'know... is it normal for her stomach to hurt?"

As soon as the sentence was spoken, she noticed a fearful and almost panicked look grace his features immediately. He looked like he wanted to bolt from the cabin again and she reprimanded herself for even asking.

But he surprised her when he spoke clearly, staring at the arrows once again. "Yea... just gotta grin and bear it. Nothin' can help it. Don't have no painkillers round here that I know of. I'll look but it's a long shot, considering my brother probably cleaned the place out when he was here last."

My ears perked at the new found information of a sibling. "You have a brother? Where's he at?"

He shrugged almost carelessly as he spoke, "Don't know. Last I heard, he was servin' time at some prison outside of Atlanta for cookin' meth. Ain't gonna go get myself killed lookin' fer him. If he got out, he knows where the cabin is. Knows it's the first place I'd go if somethin' went bad. Weren't never there for me anyway, so I reckon' he's thinkin' the same of me."

"My brother and I weren't close either.. Too far in age and plus, I don't remember much about him besides him telling me I annoyed him.. I was always the annoying one.." She laughed lightly to herself, thankful for the little bit of memories she had of her real family.

"So... ya want to check the windows while it cooks? Could use a distraction." And with that, conversations of family were put to an end and she followed him around the cabin, checking windows and making sure they were still boarded up tightly.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when a storm started brewing and thunder struck loudly, causing Beth to sit upright fearfully. She had always hated thunderstorms since she was little and whether it was crawling in the bed with Carol or being forced to lay with Shane, she always had some sort of comfort throughout them. Someone to keep her warm. Looking over towards the cot that Daryl lay in, she saw he was still fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Shuddering a little bit from the chill in the air and the loud sounds of thunder, she stood up and approached his cot.

"Daryl...?" she whispered, causing him to shift in his sleep slightly. Getting no reaction, she almost went back to her bed in fear that she'd make him angry. But when another loud boom sounded, she jumped up fearfully with a squeak and got closer to his bed.

"Daryl!..." she whispered louder this time and slowly, his eyes opened. He wore a sleepy expression until he noticed what had woken him and shot up, anxiety showing.

"What's wrong, girl?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It's still the middle o' the night."

She debated internally with herself until a loud clap of thunder sounded and she jumped. "Can I lay down with you?"

His eyes opened wide at that and he started to shake his head no so fast, she feared he would break his neck from the force of it. "Ya crazy girl? Ya don't need'ta be sleepin' with me!"

Tears started to gather in her eyes, threatening to fall over. "Please? I promise, I'll be good. I don't like the thunder..."

He sighed and looked at the small, frightened girl. She obviously didn't have any ulterior motives by the look on her face and the fear in her eyes. She was genuinely scared of the storm and he knew that he'd leave her a fearful mess if he were to send her back to bed alone. Nodding his head and pulling back the covers, he motioned her to get against the wall. She did and he got under them too, scooting as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

When they both were comfortable, Beth cautiously reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He didn't pull away and she was thankful for that, gripping his hand even tighter.

"Thank you..." she whispered quietly and he nodded.

"Ain't nothin'..."

* * *

The next morning, Daryl was sore and grumpy. After avoiding any contact throughout the night besides holding hands, he had fallen off of the cot a total of 5 times. Beth didn't stir either time though and slept peacefully through the night, none the wiser. He resented her a little for that and try as he might, he still snapped at her a couple of times that morning.

He knew it was the wrong thing to do considerin' what she had been through but he couldn't find it in him to care that morning. People got grumpy and snappish sometimes; she'd hafta get used to it.

Opening the pot full of rabbit and rice, sniffing it to make sure it hadn't gone bad yet, he spooned a generous helping onto a plate to eat. She did the same and they sat across from each other, eating in silence until he spoke up.

"Supplies are runnin' low... Gonna hafta go on an extended run tomorrow. Probably take a week or so considerin' the closest town is probably a day or so walk... Might stop by my place and Shanes' to raid those too. Gonna need ya to come with me to watch my back. Ya in?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she stood up and took her plate to the counter to wash with the little bit of water they were allowed. They had been using it carefully in case the pump went bad outside or became frozen over. Jugs of it sat in the other room but Daryl was hesitant to use it unless absolutely necessary.

"Reckon' we'll hafta get ya some more clothes and stuff.. Probably get ya a smaller crossbow to practice with. Need somethin' else besides a knife and guns would be too loud." He said absently to himself and her, grabbing his pack and throwing it over his shoulder. "Wanna go for a hunt? Check the traps?"

"Yeah.. that'd be great."

* * *

Checking the traps proved to be a bad idea. They had caught a rabbit and a small gopher but nothing else. Trying not to get too discouraged, Daryl thought it better if they didn't accumulate too much game. If they had too much and didn't eat it in time before it rotted, that would be good resources wasted that they could've caught later.

Beth didn't seem deterred at all from their less-than-stellar luck and romped through the woods with him, eager to move onto the next task. They went to a nearby stream to clean the meat and their bloody hands after dressing it, the water cold to the touch. Speaking of water...

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"When can I get a bath?"

This caught him by surprise because he had honestly forgot about that one luxury with everything that had been going on. He hadn't fully abandoned his hygiene, washing off in the sink seemed quicker but he had figured that since she hadn't asked, she had something worked out like himself. Of course, he was wrong.

"Anytime ya want. We can put fill up a couple pots to heat for one. Might take a while but we can manage. Why didn't ya say anythin' sooner?"

Beth regarded him cautiously, "I didn't wanna be a bother. Plus, you said we needed to be responsible with what water we do have. Didn't think it was important.."

He nodded and stood up, his hands still wet from the stream. "If its' important to ya, then its' important. Been a while since either of us had one. I just wash off in the sink but I reckon' I was like you, didn't think bout it."

He shrugged and gathered what little meat they had caught, leading her back to the cabin.

As soon as they approached the place, they knew something was wrong. They could hear the shuffling of foot steps but not many. Holding his finger up to his lips, he motioned for Beth to stay quiet and whispered 'stay here' as he came out of the tree-line.

Glad that she listened and didn't make a fuss, he concentrated on the sounds coming from around the area, spying one lone freak. Its' jaw was hanging on by a thread, the teeth rotted and past decaying. It was missing an arm and half of its' guts dragged the ground behind it. Seeing nothing else disturbing their temporary home, he approached it from behind and quickly shoved the knife into its' head. It fell to the ground immediately and once he was sure it was safe, he whistled for Beth to come out.

"Think we should burn it or bury it?" he asked her as he dragged the dead corpse to a wood pile that hadn't been burnt in a while.

Beth gave him an amazed and grateful look, "Bury it. More humane, I guess? Plus, wouldn't the smoke attract others?"

He appraised her with a satisfied look and nodded, "Hoping you'd say that. Makes more sense now, don't it? Glad ya pay attention when I try t' teach ya somethin'." he smiled hesitantly at her and went to the nearby shed to grab a shovel.

Once they had buried the body a ways off from the cabin, both of them were tired out and ready for something to eat. Not knowing if it'd be their last meal, they were appreciative of whatever nutrition they could get. Daryl knew that one day they'd have to leave this place and rough it for a while but he hoped like hell that day wouldn't be any time soon.

Yeah, they were planning a run for supplies but would take enough to last them while they were gone. They had a plan. If something were to happen they'd be without neither unless they had an emergency exit planned.

Again, Daryl dreaded the day that it would happen. But as he looked at Beth and her hopeful face, he knew that he'd have to make an emergency plan soon. For her sake and his. She didn't need anymore surprises at this point and if he were able to soften the blow in any way, he'd die trying.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's been a few days and really, I have no excuse whatsoever except that I've been lazy and have been fighting with myself over what comes next for our couple. One reviewer asked if Merle would enter the picture and honestly? I'm not sure. I know Daryl seemed a little heartless when discussing Merle but in reality, considering how absent Merle was throughout Daryls' life, I could picture them not being that close. And maybe Daryl holding some resentment towards his frequently absent brother. Beth on the other hand; I don't know if she could handle canon Merle with the way she is right now. And if I were to bring him in, I'd be afraid of him being OOC. Not saying that Daryl is in character by no means but... I don't picture Merle adapting to the situation like Daryl has. He has more heart and emotion than Merle, more potential for change, if that makes sense? Anyway, will have the next chapter posted as soon as I get it written. Tell me what you think, what you hated, would like to see happen, etc. K? Thanks so much for reading and please, review if you'd be so kind! They make me so happy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so so so so so so, sorry! These past few weeks have been hectic. Both my sons, my husband and I came down with a stomach bug. Not all at the same time, mind you but one after the other. Also, I've had writer's block also and haven't had much motivation at all. So I apologize for that. Once I get through this part of their friendship/relationship and get to the good stuff, I promise it'll flow smoother. Especially when they eventually meet up with Team Family!**

**I noticed that in an earlier chapter, I forgot about the truck that Daryl, Shane &amp; Beth were driving! So for the sake of the story, they left it after it ran out of gas! Everything good? Great!**

**Finally, I have some exciting news that I'm just dying to tell everyone. Norman followed me on twitter! ::screams:: I challenged him, sort of. Told him that if he followed me, I'd eat a worm and so he followed. And I grudgingly ate the worm! You can find me on twitter mind2reality if you want to follow me! And if you follow me, I'll follow you! :) Again, thanks for reading and please review, it gives me the drive to continue writing!**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning came bright and early as the pair awakened to start their day of walking and hiking. The sun had barely rose in the sky when he shook Beth awake to start packing. He wanted to get as much daylight behind them as possible so they wouldn't have to make camp more than once. She was in agreement immediately.

"Got everythin'?" he asked, motioning to the pack she carried on her back. He hadn't paid attention while she was packing but he hoped that she had good enough sense to only pack the necessities.

She nodded and once he grabbed his crossbow, backpack and the gun he carried in the back of his pants, they were off. Going downhill proved to be easier than climbing uphill and Daryl guessed it would probably save them some much needed time. He enjoyed walking in the woods and the quiet; gave him more time to think. Beth seemed to enjoy it also because he spied a slight smile on her face every time he looked back at her. She was keeping up with him without any problems and their pace was fairly normal. Not rushed and not slow as molasses either.

By mid-day, he figured they were already a quarter of the way there and although they wouldn't make it by nightfall, he was grateful they'd only have to stop for one night to rest. If it weren't for the freaks, he wouldn't have minded traveling at night but with Beth in tow, he didn't want to risk it. Even though they didn't talk much, he still cared for her in a way and cared about her survival. Her safety.

They stopped and made camp for the night as the sun went down, building a small campfire. Daryl was glad he had thought to bring some of the meat he had caught the other day, saving him time from having to go on a hunt. Building a make-shift spit over the fire, he propped the rabbit meat over it and waited for it to cook. Glancing around, he noticed that Beth seemed at a loss for words and bored.

"What's wrong, girl? Am I borin' ya?" he asked, shaking her away from her current thoughts.

She shrugged indifferently and chewed her bottom lip, looking torn about something. "Are we really goin' to Shanes' house?"

He regarded her for a moment, now fearing the answer himself.

"I was thinkin' bout it.. Probably lots of supplies there.. But ya don't hafta go in if you don't wanna. Stay outside while I loot the place.."

Nodding mostly to herself, Beth felt relieved and conflicted.

"I don't know if I want to go in or not but... I feel like I should.."

She looked at him with questions in her eyes. As if she wanted him to make the decision for her. But he wasn't about to do that.

"You gotta make that choice for yerself.. I won't make it for ya. If you wanna go in; that's fine. If not, that's alright too. Not gonna force ya one way or the other." And that was that.

"I know I say this a lot but thank you.. For savin' me.."

Daryl shook his head in disagreement. Guilt and shame overtook him faster than he could realize and he was suddenly scowling at himself. Beth seemed to sense it and cowered back, fearing she had made him mad.

"Not mad atchu.. Mad at myself.. Should've saved ya sooner when I suspected somethin' fucked up was goin' on.. I'm just as bad as him..."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Beth shook her head violently and he saw a fire set within her eyes.

"You're _nothing _like him! _Nothing_! He was evil and mean... Only cared bout himself... You've done more for me than _anyone's _ever done..! Ya might not have saved me before but ya still saved me! That's what counts!" She let a huff of breath out and seemed to gather herself, blushing fiercely.

At her outburst, all Daryl could do was nod his head in agreement. Although she spoke true words (in her mind), he still would never be able to squash the guilt of it all. Those years that he had sat up in that cabin, oblivious or ignoring the poor girl while Shane did who knows what to her, could never be fixed.

"I'll keep first watch.. try to get some shut-eye. We got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow... Hoping I can start one of my trucks or find gas somewhere.. I'll wake ya in a few hours, girl."

* * *

Beth woke up early the next morning and saw that Daryl was kicking dirt onto the fire they had started the previous night. Their conversation about him saving her too late still stuck into her mind and while she understood his guilt, she didn't resent him for anything. In fact, she was thankful that he had saved her when he did. If faced with the possibility of not meeting Daryl and being rescued from Shane, she'd go through it all again just to meet the ornery redneck. Being saved at a younger age would have ended with her in a foster home and considering how the world had ended, she'd have never survived without the man who stood in front of her. She smiled slightly at the thought even though it still pained her to think of all she had went through.

After collecting their things and readying their weapons for stray freaks, they continued on the path that Daryl had memorized by heart. From what she gathered, he knew the land like the back of his hand and she'd follow him anywhere he led her. For some reason, she trusted this man with her life.

"We can stop by my place first since it's on the hill before we get to the douche bags' house." Beth nodded her head and then spoke a soft 'Ok' when she realized he probably couldn't see her head movement.

They didn't speak much at all the whole day that they traveled and she didn't feel uncomfortable at all about it. She had grown used to the quietness of Daryl Dixon compared to the yelling and berating from Shane she'd receive daily.

When they finally reached Daryls' small cabin at the top of a small hill, it was beginning to get dark and Beth suspected they'd be staying the night at the archers' cabin. She knew he didn't really want to stay overnight but she'd much rather stay the night in a cabin opposed to the woods or Shanes' place. She shuddered at the thought.

Before she could approach the porch though, Daryl stopped her with a tug to her arm and motioned her to stay back.

"Lemme check inside first.. Stay here."

It only took a few minutes for him to go through the house and check but standing out there by herself, Beth felt like it took hours. Finally, he came outside and with a nod of his head, she walked inside with him to settle in for the night. The house had two bedrooms with a twin bed in each one but Beth felt nervous having a wall separate the pair. So with not much reluctance on his part, they camped out in the living room; Beth on an old, ratty recliner and Daryl on the couch, closest to the front door.

Being so dead on their feet from a whole day of walking, Daryl opted to raid the place the next morning when they both would be refreshed from a full nights' sleep. Or the closest they could get to it, anyway.

* * *

Morning came entirely too early for Daryl and although he was usually up before the sun rose, he wasn't accustomed to being on the 'go' all the time. Yeah, he hunted and went camping but that was for food on the table. For sport. For fun. Now, though; it meant surviving another day.

Surprisingly, Beth was awake and sitting up in the recliner, staring at him as he rose. Deciding to pay her no mind, he stood and stretched his aching muscles. "Gonna go check around in my shed. See if I got anymore arrows in there. Gather all the canned stuff you can. Be back."

Before Beth could nod, he was walking outside and she was left by herself. Rooting through the cabinets, she didn't find much besides a few cans of corn and field peas. She tucked them into her pack and moved onto the refrigerator. A few beers, a jug of sweet tea and some bologna were the only things she spied and figuring they didn't need any of it, she closed the door and looked around the kitchen. Daryl was definitely a simple man and didn't need much to keep him sustained. She suspected most of the food in the freezer was probably spoiled and rotten, so she didn't even dare open it. The smell would probably send her screaming out of the house.

Walking to the bedrooms, she wondered if he'd want some changes of clothes but thought best that she wait until he came in and did it himself. She didn't want to anger him by going through his personal things. Suspecting he wasn't an abusive man, she still couldn't be sure that he wasn't if made angry enough.

Soon, she heard the front door open and grabbed the handle of her knife, just in case it wasn't Daryl who came inside. Creeping around the corner into the hallway, she sighed in relief when she saw Daryl close the door behind him.

"Found some stuff for my bow.. A hatchet and some fishing line. There's a shit-ton more but we don't have no room for it so it'll have to be enough for now. Find anything?"

Beth nodded and explained what she had found, asking him if he wanted to grab another change of clothes from his bedroom. He said yes and acted surprised for a second before walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Once the pair were satisfied with their findings, they made the small trek to Shanes' house. Daryl regarded Beth every few minutes to gauge her reaction as they got closer to the house. He didn't know what to expect from her. Would she have some sort of PTSD episode? Would she be stoic and uncaring? Or would she simply say nothing and act like it didn't bother her? He wasn't sure and hated not being prepared. Or knowing what to expect.

When they walked up the steps, he looked back to her again and spoke, "You sure you wanna do this? Ya can stay out here if ya want."

Beth shook her head and held her chin up in defiance. "Don't wanna do it but I hafta. Lets' see what's in there."

She boldly walked past him, into the house and stopped in the foyer, glancing around half expecting Shane to pop out of a bedroom and start yelling. Swallowing back bile at the thought, she pushed forward and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the living area for the time being.

Daryl followed suit and stayed close to her, afraid she'd be triggered by something and go into a bad memory. He fumbled around the kitchen, checking cabinets and drawers for food, tools and what not. He didn't find much but he didn't really expect any different. Guys like Shane kept their shit locked up. Probably in a tool shed or some locked box somewhere. He suspected there were guns hidden also.

"Lets' go check the bedrooms. Might be some guns in there." Beth said okay and they walked down towards the bedrooms. Looking at the doors, he looked towards her, wanting to ask.

"Mines' on the right. His is on the left. I think there's guns in his room but I'm not sure. Never been in there." Daryl opened the door to the left but the door at the end of the hallway had him curious.

"What's in that room?" He gestured to it. Beth shrugged her shoulders,

"Never been in there. Wasn't allowed. He mostly slept in my room or by himself.. Told me I wasn't allowed in til I was older."

Daryl nodded to himself and they continued to Shanes' room, finding much of nothing inside except the the bare essentials needed to furnish a room. No personal touches or anything to indicate that a sicko resided in there. He regarded the room at the end of the hall again and glanced to Beth warily. Curiosity was gnawing at his gut for some unknown reason.

"Ya go ahead in yer room and get what ya can. I'm gonna check the other one." It wasn't that he wanted to boss her around but he feared that what was in that room, would cause her to regress or have another panic attack. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"Okay." was all Beth said and she went inside her room, in search of whatever they could salvage to help them survive.

* * *

When he stepped inside the room, he immediately shut the door behind him and glanced around in shock. He had heard of the BDSM lifestyle many times; either from Merle or in passing, but the scene before him was something else entirely.

Chains hung from the ceiling, some type of handcuffs at the ends and when he followed the chains from the ceiling to the wall, he spied a winch that he suspected was used to suspend someone into the air. Shaking his head in disgust, his gaze wandered to the other objects in the room.

Floggers, canes, whips and the like sat on a work-bench, dusty from non-use and it wasn't the objects that bothered him; it was the fact that a grown ass man would want to use them on a teenage girl. An unwilling one, at that. He was all for slightly kinky sex with a willing participant but with his past, BDSM wasn't on his top list of 'things to do'.

Off to the side, he spotted a piece of furniture with straps hanging off of the side. It resembled something that crossed between an exam table you'd see at a doctors' office and something he was more familiar with; tattoo tables. On a table beside the piece of furniture, he saw ball gags, restraints of all sorts and different sets of cuffs that ranged from being covered in soft material and ones that were pure metal. He turned away from the objects before he could even contemplate what they could be used for and started to look through the drawers of an old oak chest that sat off to the side.

Further investigation proved to be fruitless as well, finding blindfolds, sacks that looked like they could fit over a person's head and other things he wasn't familiar with. He saw floggers, nipple clamps, other types of clamps and sex toys of all shapes and sizes.

The more he looked around at all of the odd pieces of equipment, the angrier he became and decided to just leave the room before he snapped, destroying everything in his path.

When he exited the room, he had closed the door just in time as Beth approached him with a small smile on her face and a small pile of clothes in her arms. She had a look of innocence about her at that moment and for some reason, it made him angrier.

"Anythin' in there we can use?" she asked, glancing past his shoulder as if she could see through the door.

Daryl bristled and shuddered momentarily, his face flushing in embarrassment and he shook his head immediately, scoffing at her.

"Nothin' in there for you. Don't ever go in that room, ya hear?" She seemed a bit shocked at his words but nodded her head quickly. Ushering her away from the door and towards the front of the house, he knew he was a bit forceful but he wanted her as far away from that room as possible. Didn't even want to think about her being in that room and thanking whatever higher power there was, that she had no previous knowledge of it. Happy that Shane had spared her that horror, at least.

Didn't change the fact that he still wanted to kill the bastard all over again.

* * *

They had found a wooden gun cabinet and after breaking the glass, Daryl retrieved some arrows, a hand pistol and some machetes. There were rifles and shotguns but he thought better of grabbing them at that moment. Only way he'd take them was if he could get a vehicle started and had room to put them. Plus, guns were loud and would more than likely draw attention to them rather than help them. Knives and his crossbow were quieter, much more preferred.

It took a little longer to look through the tool shed but it wasn't for nothing. They found fishing line, hooks, matches, a few flashlights that would come in handy and other small supplies that would prove useful. There was also a stockpile of canned food and more jugs of water in the back, hidden from plain sight. He left the majority of them, planning on coming back on another run by himself in the future to grab more before anyone else could come to loot through it.

It was still a few more hours until sunset and after trying to start the old jeep that sat in the driveway for almost an hour, it finally started after he had cleaned the battery terminals.

"Ya want to grab some more of those cans and jugs of water? We'll be able to pack more than I thought since we got this jeep now."

Beth nodded excitedly and they both went back into the shed to grab more food and water, along with more stuff they hadn't deemed necessary but would still be helpful.

After the jeep was successfully packed and Daryl had checked the fuel gauge to see that it was almost full, he could've cried in happiness at their sudden luck. At this rate, as long as there was no trouble, they'd make it back to the cabin in just a few hours.

He just hoped that their luck didn't have a cost and that it wouldn't run out before they returned.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am SO sorry! I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am Unfortunately, this isn't an update and honestly, I don't know when I'll have one. My laptop is out of commission for the next week or so until I can get it fixed and my daddy isn't doing too well, so I'm spending the majority of my free time with him.

Also, both of my kids are in school and End of Grade Testing is coming up, I'm volunteering to over-see the testing and I don't know how long that'll last. So again, I apologize and I just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten the story at all. I'm just in a busy place right now and my writing muse has went MIA.

Please forgive me and if I'm able, I hope to have SOMETHING posted in the coming weeks although I'm making no promises. I love y'all and appreciate all of the views, reviews, alerts, favorites, etc.

If you have any input or ideas for the story, feel free to let me know! I'll take everything into consideration!


End file.
